The Mix Up
by Razorslove
Summary: Turmoil is back! Cody is mistaken for being his father and captured, while Chance and Jett are away on their honeymoon. What is Jake going to do when Daski shows up with Chance things might take a turn for the best or the worst. Chance X OC, Jake X OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Written by Cody Furlong & RazorsLove

~2012~

Through the mist and the rain, the prison lays in ruin after a hefty attack on its outer exterior; rubble and debris are spread over the dewy grass of the courtyard. Out of the smoke and fire a lowly she-kat steps around the scattered stone, the white tuffs of hair on both sides of her face stick to her face as sweat runs down her forehead. Her brown hair is messy and tangled and the prison uniform is torn in several places.

"Finally I am free of this disgusting prison, and I can put my plan into action." The She-Kat announced to herself loudly.

As she walked calmly from the partially destroyed prison a small force of females surrounded her, their uniforms grey with short purple scarves tied around they're necks.

"Commander, as you instructed in your transmission; your air ship has been rebuilt and our forces are now at full strength." The black and white she-kat announced as she stepped towards the older dark tan she-kat.

"Good." She replied in her heavy Russian accent.

The black and white she-kat held out her uniform carefully not to crush the commander's hat that lay on top of the folded purple uniform. The older dark tan she-kat took the uniform from her quickly and began to change, the soldiers turned away from her respectfully as she changed.

"There is a helicopter waiting for you Commander Turmoil, we should leave quickly before reinforcements arrive." The second in command stated as she continued to look away.

"You've done very well second in command Noble." Turmoil commented as she placed her cap on the top of her head.

Moments later the group disappeared into the heavily forested area, the rain washed their tracks away; as shouts and voices came closer.

~Mega Kat City~

"Dad, stop fidgeting." Cody said softly as he fixed the suited tabby's tie.

Chance wiped the sweat from his forehead as he took a deep breath, and steadied his shaking hands . He looked at himself in the large mirror that sat in the private room of the revenue, he pulled at the bottom of his jacket.

A dark brown tom walked into the room quietly, his tux matched Chance's and Cody's.

"It's time to start the ceremony." Jake announced as he held open the door.

Chance's hands began to shake once again, and his heart beat sped up into a rapid flutter; the lump in his throat grew. He looked into the mirror once more before turning around to walk out of the little dressing room, Cody and Jake followed him outside to the lush green courtyard where rows of chairs lined a stone walk way that lead to the altar.

Sunlight filtered through the trees, and the soft breeze rustled the leaves; Chance walked down the stone isle to stand beside the alter with Cody and Jake standing behind him. The chairs began fill with their guests, just before the ceremony started a darkly furred, blue haired snow leopard walked up to Chance casually with his decorated military attire on.

"Chance, you forgot this in your dressing room." The dark furred snow leopard said softly as he held out the wedding band.

Chance took the band from him gently, the small stone in the middle shined brightly in the sun.

"Thank you Lucian, I would have looked like a fool if I didn't have this." Chance responded quickly as he handed the ring to his best man Jake.

"Do not worry brother it would have appeared in your hand if I had not found it in time." Lucian smiled happily as he slowly stepped away from Chance to sit down on the bride's side.

Chance looked over the large crowd at his wedding, his first wedding had been very small; friends and family took their seats quickly as the preacher took his place at the front of the alter. The blonde tabby took a deep breath to steady himself as the music began to play, everyone stood and faced the end of the alter where the bride and her father stood.

Thomas, the father of the bride was also dressed in military attire, his military decoration shined brightly on his black jacket. But the bride had everyone's attention her pristine white ball gown detailed in lace, the sweetheart neckline dipped low. Her electric blue hair was perch high on her head, the veil was held in place by a single comb detailed with only a few pearls.

Chance watched as they walked down the stone walk way in rhythm with the music, as his soon to be wife moved closer he felt the sweat from his forehead roll down the side of his face to his neck.

Jake looked at Chance out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted the sweat trickling down the side of his face.

The music ended as soon as the bride reached the alter, Thomas flipped the veil away from her face and kissed her lovingly on the cheek. He took his daughters hand and placed it in Chance's before he stepped away and the preacher began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this tom and she-kat in holy matrimony." The elderly white furred tom announce aloud.

Chance looked down at the bright eyed snow leopard that stood in front of him, and smiled widely at her. The preacher's voice faded into the background as he looked down at her.

His Jett.

A bejeweled necklace covered her neck; it rested against her chest it to sparkled like her sapphire blue eyes.

"Now, repeat after me." The preacher looked to Chance.

The striped tabby looked back at the preacher as Jake slipped the wedding ring into his hand; he put it to the tip of her finger and repeated the preacher word for word as he slipped the band onto her slender finger.

Then the preacher turned to Jett, the snow leopard took Chance's large hand in hers holding the ring to the tip of his finger.

"I Jetta take you Chance to be my lawfully wedded husband, til death do us part." Jett repeated after the preacher.

She slipped the band onto his finger and smiled sweetly as she looked up at Chance, who smiled back at her widely.

The ceremony was short and sweet, just after they kissed passionately and being announce as Mr. & Mrs. Chance Furlong. Chance led his wife down the stone path the happy couple's guest stood as they walked by their applauding.

Their applause came to an abrupt stop as Chance and Jett stopped in the middle of the isle, the sun was suddenly blotted out by sudden forming of dark ominous clouds. Chance wrapped his arms around Jett pulling her close as it began to rain; the tabby rushed his new wife across the lawn to where the car sat waiting for them.

Chance opened the door to the car for Jett and quickly closing it as soon as she was in; the striped tom ran over to the driver's side of the black dodge ram. He shook his head wildly; small droplets of rain water flew about the cab of the truck.

"That was unexpected." Chance said softly as he turned to look at Jett, he slid his hand over the back of her neck and pulled her close.

"It was, I didn't see any clouds in the distance either, and they must have been hidden by the city." Jett continued as she moved closer to Chance and kissed his mouth gently.

The blonde tabby kissed his new wife passionately before turning the truck over and driving away quickly.

The wedding reception went by quickly, the music was loud; the dance floor was full with family and friends. When it came time to leave Jett and Chance were bombarded with birdseed as they ran out to the black stretch limo that waited to take them to the airport.

Cody and Jake stood next to the limo with the door open for them; Jett hugged Cody before getting to the limo.

"Be good while we're gone Cody." Jett said as she held her new son tightly.

"I will mom." Cody replied softly as he let go so she could slide in.

Chance hugged Jake and Cody before getting in after her, Jake closed the door silently. The heavily tinted window rolled down and Chance looked to the both of them.

"Make sure the city is still in one piece when we get back guys." Chance chuckled as the limo began to drive away.

"We will buddy." Jake replied quietly as he waved them good-bye.

The limo drove down the street quickly before disappearing around the corner, Jake and Cody stood there silently for a couple of moments.

"Did you tell dad that you broke his cell phone yet?" Cody questioned as he turned his head to look at the chocolate colored tom standing next to him.

"Nope." Jake responded simply as he turned away from the younger tabby and walked to his car.

Cody shrugged his broad shoulders and followed the short tom to the car casually; his feet ached from being in the tight formal shoes that he had been wearing all day. He opened the passenger door to the light blue Honda civic, it was just going to Jake and him for the next two weeks; but lately he the havoc between the enforcers, the wedding of his dad and Jett and now the returning of the old and new omega's that were beginning to plague the city.

Cody lay back into the seat exhausted, taking the tight shoes off his achy tired feet. Jake sighed softly as he turned the key in the ignition, he ran his hand though his combed and gelled hair white flakes of the dried up goop flying about his face.

The drive back to the salvage yard was a long and quiet one, the lights from the dash glowed a soft light that filled the cab of the small midsized car. The silence was finally broken by a sigh that escaped Jake's mouth; Cody turned his head slightly to look at Jake.

"What is it Jake?" Cody asked softly.

Jake looked at the young blonde tabby that sat next to him.

"Two weeks, let's hope nothing happens in two weeks." Jake responded flatly.

"Yeah, you would be by yourself since I would be flying with the Enforcers." Cody continued as his eyes turned toward the window.

He was now twenty years old, his academy days were over and now he was making his way through the new elite pilot training program the Enforcer's had set up for talented cadets. He twirled his fingers through his long whiskers around his finger, he and Diego had long since split due to the fact he wanted to be an Enforcer pilot like his father had been; and Diego wanted to be a wander to see the world in search of himself.

"All we can do is hope huh." Jake sighed as he pulled into the salvage yard's dirt lot.

Cody nodded quietly; he and the chocolate furred tom hadn't spent much time together alone. Sometimes it proved to be a bit awkward with Jake; the brown tom was often quiet until he had come up with a new design for a weapon or a new upgrade for the TurboKat.

Jake turned the car off as he unbuckled himself, he could feel the slight tension between Cody and himself.

It had been a long year and a half for all of them.

Jake watched as the burly young tom got out of the car and started walking towards the front door of the salvage yard.

The dark brown tom sighed softly as he got out to follow; he could tell it was going to be a long few weeks without Chance and Jett.

Tempers were going to flare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By: Cody Furlong & RazorsLove

Cody and Jake tinkered around the garage the next day, a cold wind blew outside and the city was covered by dark ominous clouds from the day before.

Jake stood just a few feet from the entrance of one of the car ports, the cold wind blew hard against his small body; his short brown hair whipped around on top of his head.

He crossed his arms over his slightly muscular chest, as he listened to the clouds rumble overhead.

The cinnamon colored tom walked back into the garage quietly with his arms over his chest, he looked at Cody as he worked on the only car in the garage.

"It looks like this storm is going to get pretty nasty." Jake announced aloud.

Cody looked up from the engine he had his hands in; he placed the tools off to the side and walked over to where the short tom was standing. The muscular young tom looked outside; he spotted the little sapling Jett had planted in the beginning of the spring, it thrashed about wildly in the wind.

The sky rumbled loudly and lightening streaked through the clouds, the rolling clouds threatened to break open at any moment.

Cody sighed as he rubbed his forearm, as he turned to walk back to the car he was working on. A few seconds later the windows of the building shook with the loud crack of thunder over head and just within a few moments later rain poured down from the sky.

Large puddles instantly formed in the dirt lot, a wall of rain passed in front of the Mega Kat City.

The rain continued for most part of the day, Jake and Cody had closed up the garage to keep the rain from flowing into the garage, and into the pits that sat under the cars.

Jake sat on the couch quietly next to Cody, the T.V. was on but the volume was low; nothing seemed to be on, the same old television programs and there was nothing good on the news; except for the story about the massive explosion at the maximum security prison on the east coast.

Cody huffed loudly as he flipped though the channels, until he became frustrated and put the remote on the coffee table.

He rubbed his hand over his face gently, the tabby already felt stir crazy from just sitting in the salvage yard all; feeling a bit useless.

Cody stood up and walked over to the front door, grabbing his keys off the small table that was pushed up against the wall.

As the dirty blonde tabby opened the front door, a gush of wind pushed passed him; papers on the nearby desk flew around the room.

Jake quickly got up from the couch and caught a few of the flying papers; Cody closed the door and grabbed a few of them off the floor.

"I guess it's too windy and too much rain to take the bike back to the apartment."Cody huffed a little irritated that he had to be cooped up in the salvage yard because of the weather.

Jake looked up at Cody quietly as he picked up the rest of the scattered papers off the floor, the young tom put his stack on the desk and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

Cody could feel his chest tighten and the demon within him stir inside his body, it rolled impatiently, wanting to be set free of his fleshy prison. The burning want that set his skin on fire was all over his body, his mind darkened a bit as the demon growled lowly in the back of his mind.

"Go away, you're not coming out." Cody mumbled softly as he put his head in his hands.

Cody had figured out his demons name a year ago in London when his new mother had been attacked by the former Lord Cole Blackmoor.

His name was Grendel.

"But_** why?" the gravely deep voice came from the back of his mind.**_

"Because I said you couldn't." Cody replied aloud.

"_**I need to be free, I want to be free of this damn prison." Grendel growled loudly.**_

Cody pushed him down, regaining some control.

"_**Fine but I will be free some day." The demon snarled.**_

Jake looked over from where he sat now, his eyes scanning the tabby.

The demon submitted the burning of his skin faded away, but the low growl continued in the back of his mind; it set him on edge and made him moody when it whined and growled when his demon did not get his way.

Cody's tail swayed from side to side angrily, he gnawed at his bottom lip as he fought to push the temperamental demon from his mind.

Jett had told him once that their demons could be this way, and that sometimes the demons needed to have their egos stroked and given a short period of time to roam in a remote location like in the mountains north of the city, but he was in no mood for stroking the ego of his demon nor did he want to drive to the forest country that was a few hundred miles away in a storm that was wreaking havoc outside.

He looked at Jake out of the corner of his eye; the brown tom looked at him from the couch. He was the only one who hadn't had any signs of a demon or having any problems, it made him envious that he now had to constantly fight with his inner self to remain in control of his body.

Jake stood up slowly off the couch and walked over to the young adult.

"Are you alright Cody?" Jake questioned as he put his hand on the back of the chair.

Cody turned his head to look at the short tom standing next to him, his ears pressed against his head.

"Does it look like I'm doing alright Jake?" Cody spat angrily at the tom.

Jake's ears flattened against his head as his hand left the back of the chair and went to his pockets.

"Okay, all you had to say was no Cody." Jake huffed as he backed away. "I understand how you're feeling Cody." Jake continued as he stood next to the kitchen entrance.

Cody slammed his fist down on the table making the salt and pepper shakers rattle in the middle of it, in a split second Cody was out of his seat and looking down at the brown Kat.

"How would you know how I feel right now, you don't even have a demon!" Cody yelled at the small tom.

Jake stood there quietly as the dirty- blonde tabby stared down at him angrily; the demonic aura pulsed off his body, he went to open his mouth but Cody cut him off with a loud growl.

"Don't Jake don't even try to say you do know because you don't, you think every problem can be solved with a gadget of some kind but they won't work when your demon is trying his hardest to take over your body." Cody continued.

Jake continued to stand there quietly his hands still in his pockets; he looked down to the floor and took a deep breath. Before Cody could say anymore Jake turned and walked towards the garage silently.

Cody watched as Jake opened the door to the garage and walked down the three steps, the door closed behind him with a soft click; Cody growled in frustration as he grabbed his coat off the hook then his key's again as he ran out to his bike that sat in the rain.

He straddled the bike and turned the ignition, as he twisted the throttle an on sleek black motorcycle; the back wheel spun in the mud flinging it everywhere as he took off towards the city.

-Inside the Garage-

Jake took a deep calming breath; he felt all of his emotions welling up inside of him and the churning of the demon inside of his body. Cody was right his demon wasn't there it rarely made itself present to him, Jake sighed as he leaned against the car Cody had been working on earlier; he rubbed his eyes with his hand wiping any trace of emotion off his face.

The cinnamon colored tom looked down at the engine; he grabbed the tools and began to work on the unfinished engine.

The demon churned and rolled inside his body putting pressure on his organs, he felt short of breath and his heart beat was fast.

"Now you want to come out." Jake gasped softly as he stopped fixing the engine and leaned against the car.

-Cody-

The tabby drove up to the Enforcer HQ, he parked his bike in parking lot and ran into the building; the barracks were located in the west wing of building.

Riding his bike in the rain had washed away the frustration and anger that he had felt earlier in the salvage yard, Cody walked through the halls of the large Enforcer building. He felt guilty about the way he had yelled at the small tom, Cody walked up to his dorm room opening the door.

As he stepped in he caught a whiff of an odd smell, the room was dark it smelled of wet fur and perfume. Cody's ears flattened against his head as he went to turn the lights on in the small dorm, there was the clicks of a gun being cocked.

"I wouldn't touch that light switch T-bone." The soft Russian voice said aloud.

Cody's hand stopped as it reached the light switch; he looked into the darkness confused.

"Whoever this is thanks I'm dad." Cody thought to himself.

"Move your hand away from the light switch T-bone, or I'll shoot you." The voice continued.

Cody dropped his hand away from the switch; he swallowed the lump in his throat as he saw the female figure in the dark the gun pointed at him a silencer screwed onto the barrel.

"It's been quite awhile T-bone; I have to say you look better without the mask and you haven't aged either." She said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about lady but you clearly have the wrong person." Cody responded calmly as he inched away from the door.

The hand that was placed in her lap moved up and towards the lamp that on the desk next to her, and a click, click sounded through the room.

Cody's jaw nearly hit the ground, as the light turned on and he spotted Turmoil seating in his desk chair; she was wearing casual clothes blue jeans, a purple colored shirt and a black denim jacket. Her legs were crossed over each other as she leaned back into the black leather computer chair; her graying hair was pulled back into a tight bun perched high on her head.

She stared at him and smiled at him, the gun still pointed at him.

"Don't try to lie to me T-bone I know it's you." Turmoil continued as she got up, the gun unwavering. "You sent me to that god forsaking prison for twenty years." She hissed at him angrily.

Cody stepped back as she came at him, his back pressed up against the door, the barrel of the silencer was pressed up against the underside of his chin; he looked down at her the lump in his throat grew.

She was beautiful, just like his father had told him when he was younger and when he liked hearing about the old days when they were Swat Kats. Of course his father had mentioned all of the she-kats that had piloted for her, and that she was a bit crazy.

"Like I said you have the wrong person." Cody continued as his back was pressed up against the door.

"You toms never learn when to stop lying." She hissed at him loudly, the gun moved from the underside of his chin and pressed the barrel hard into his side under his jacket. "You're going to come with me quietly or I'll permanently put an end to your miserably life right here in this dorm room." Turmoil added calmly as the silencer pushed harder into his ribs.

The burning sensation returned to his skin, his hands began to tremble, as the silencer pressed hard into his side only made his skin burn hotter. Cody took a slow deep breath to regain control over him or it was going to end badly for the both of them. The demon clawed and pushed hard for supremacy the instinct to protect him was overwhelming, he knew he couldn't let him out now or ever it would end badly and possibly escalate and he would never regain control over his body.

"Fine I will go with you." Cody responded quietly.

His demon fought harder for control.

"No, you can't have control we might put everyone in danger." Cody spoke inwardly to his demon.

"_**She is going to kill us, let me out!" Grendel roared loudly.**_

"No." Cody continued.

"Open the door slowly T-bone and we'll walk out the front door, there will be a car waiting for us." Turmoil added.

Cody stepped away from the door slowly the gun now pressed against his stomach, he grasped the door knob and turned gently. Turmoil's arm slipped back under his jacket as they entered the hallway, they continued to walk down the hall towards the elevator.

Cody looked down at the she-kat out of the corner of his eye, she looked calm. As the elevator door opened the gun pressed into to move forward, his muscles tensed as he began to walk into the elevator.

"What's your plan?" Cody questioned softly.

There was no reply to his question she stood there quietly as the cable box move downward towards the lower levels of Enforcer Head Quarters.

The elevator doors opened up slowly and they stepped into the lower level of the parking garage, it didn't have much security; and nobody really parked down here in the first place so there were only a few scattered cars parked in various spots around the underground lot.

Turmoil lead him over to a rather old car that looked like it was in dire need of repair, she opened the door slowly pushing the gun harder into his side. Cody slid across the tattered old fabric seat, Turmoil followed him slowly the two females that sat in front looked at him using the rear view mirror.

"Let's go before anybody comes down." Turmoil announced aloud.

The driver nodded slowly and turned the car over and backed out of the parking spot, Cody's ears flattened against his head and he sighed silently.

He knew he was in serious trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By: Cody Furlong & Razorslove

"_**Please let me out, I want to tear the flesh from their bones." Grendel pleaded.**_

Cody's ears flattened against his head as he took a deep breath trying to keep Grendel calm. The car was still moving through the streets of Mega Kat City, he knew they were heading towards the salvage yard it might be his only chance to escape; but he would put Jake in danger.

Grendel purred loudly at the back of his mind thinking of Jake, he's body was slender like a females; Jake had a famine quality to him. His demon purred louder as the image of Jake popped into his head; Cody had to keep himself from licking his lips.

"Stop that." Cody said inwardly.

"_**Why, he is so little, so female." Grendel added.**_

"Jake is my… dads best friend." Cody continued.

"_**His body fits perfectly to ours, I must taste his flesh." He purred.**_

"You're obsessed with flesh aren't you?" Cody replied.

"_**We are obsessed with flesh." Grendel chuckled.**_

Cody looked towards Turmoil then to the gun in her lap, it was still pointed at him; then to the two females sitting in the front seats. He could easily kill them and it would be the end of it, but he they were still in the city people would see him; his demon killing the three of them then he would be wanted for murder.

Turmoil moved next to him suddenly, her hand slid into her coat pocket and pulled out two silver darts.

"What are those?" Cody questioned urgently.

Once again she did not respond to his question, with a swift movement of her hand she stabbed him in the side with both of the sharp needle ends of the darts.

A yelp of surprise and pain slipped through Cody's lips as Turmoil pulled the darts from his side; the blonde tabby looked up at her.

"What was that fffor…" Cody asked as his words began to slur.

"So you won't have the chance to escape while we are in the car, or know the way we are going." Turmoil added.

The cab of the car began to spin and groggy feeling started to invade his mind, his muscles relaxed completely as he slumped into the seat. His vision blurred and his eye lids became heavy, when he could no longer keep himself awake his eyes glued shut.

-Jett & Chance-

Chance kissed the back of Jett's shoulder gently as she lay on large bed; he felt the strange tension in her muscles as she turned her head slightly to the side. He licked the back of her neck next to ease some of the tension, purring as he nuzzled and licked gently.

"What is Jett?" Chance whispered softly.

"I just have this strange feeling that I can't quite put my finger on it." She replied as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Strange feeling?" Chance responded.

Jett nodded slowly as she felt her husband's hands come up to her face from behind her and turn her face to the side.

"I'm sure Jake and Cody are fine my mate." Chance said reassuringly.

Jett sighed softly and smiled at the large tabby that was hovering over her, his bright green eyes glinted in the afternoon sunlight. Chance lowered his head down to Jett's ear, and a deep rumble started in his chest and erupted from his mouth.

Jett purred loudly as the deep rumble continued from Chance, but she still couldn't shake the strange feeling that something was wrong. Chance put his full weight on her so she would feel secure and protected; the feeling went away after a few moments and didn't return.

-Jake-

Jake sat on his bed quietly with his head in his hands; he knew something was wrong, something wrong with his demon. It felt completely different, he didn't feel like himself; he hadn't feel like himself since Chance bit him in the hospital a year ago.

The brown tom sighed as he rubbed his temples; he lay back on his bed and sighed again.

"_**What is it my pet?" The soft female voice came from the back of his mind suddenly.**_

Jake's ears perked up quickly as his demon voice filled his mind.

"You're a girl demon, is this why you won't come to the surface?" Jake questioned.

"_**Yes." She replied softly.**_

"Is there another reason?" Jake continued to question.

"_**Yes there are more reasons." The voice responded gently.**_

"Do you have a name like the others do?" Jake whispered softly getting the feeling she was going to retreat.

"_**Cressida." She answered back.**_

"You said there were other reasons to you being so secretive." Jake purred gently trying to coax her out of the shadows of his mind.

"_**The one single male you call Cody and his Grendel, and all other males." Cressida replied.**_

"Why it's not like they would harm us." Jake chuckled gently.

"_**It would be much easier for your female Jett to explain why." Her soft voice sounded a bit irritated with his mocking tone. "You are not taking this seriously, maybe you should contact her." Cressida continued.**_

"I can't she is on her honeymoon with her husband." Jake replied quickly.

"_**Dear one I'm sure she will understand because I cannot explain it in your words." The demon female responded softly.**_

Jake sighed softly as he scooted to the end of his bed and got up, he walked out of his room and down the hall to the only three phones that was in the building; one in the hanger and the other two upstairs in the garage and living quarters of the garage.

"I can't believe I'm going to disturb them on their honeymoon." Jake said aloud as he picked up the phone and dialed the number for the hotel they were at.

Jake put the phone up to his ear hesitantly as it began to ring; he waited for the one of the people at the front desk to pick up the phone.

"Hello, front desk." The male voice said into the phone loudly.

"Could you connect me to Chance and Jett Furlong's room please?" Jake replied.

"Yes sir." The voice continued and then there was another brief pause as the phone started to ring again.

Jake's hand tightened around the phones grip as there was a click.

"Hello?" Chance's voice came over the phone.

"C...Chance it's Jake I need to talk to Jett." Jake said softly.

"Is there something wrong buddy?" Chance questioned.

"I...it's a demon issue." Jake continued.

There was a quiet pause before a female voice came over the phone.

"Jake?" Jett questioned to make sure he hadn't hung up.

"Jett I'm having an issue with my demon." He answered back.

"An issue? What kind of issue Jake." She sounded concerned.

"She says that only you can explain it to me." Jake continued.

"She? Well it is issues then… hold on Jake." Jett put her hand over the mouth piece of the phone and Jett moved to a different part of the room. "Okay Jake I want you to listen to me very carefully, it's very rare for a male to have a female demon. This happens for a number of another reason as well, if there aren't enough females born then the demon will partner with a male, and slowly turn you into a female. I mean you'll still look like a male on the outside just you'll have both male and female reproductive organs." The snow leopard said quietly into the phone. "The same sex becomes attracted to you including their demon which is male, female demons are rare most of our species is mostly made up of males." Jett explained. "Well umm… if you had sex with another male of our species your female demon can become pregnant, except for the one major detail you wouldn't be able to give birth like I would; you have a womb just no birth canal." Jett said softly.

Jake was silent for a long time he was in shock, he felt his heart thud heavily in his chest as he listened to Jett's explanation.

"Rape is a big concern for you at this point." Jett added.

"Wait, you said something about becoming pregnant, how would that work if I don't have a… well you know; if I can only have anal sex." Jake continued.

"I don't know how it works to be honest; I have only met one other person that has a female demon as his partner." Jett replied.

"So how would you get it out?" Jake questioned concernedly.

"Jake I assume we will have to perform a c-section, you have grown a womb since being changed you are part female now." Jett responded.

"I think I'll go now I have a lot to think about, thanks for the explanation Jett." Jake added quietly.

"Oh okay Jake; we'll talk more when we get back." Jett answered softly.

Jake pulled the phone away from his ear and put the phone back on the hook, all the new information swam about in his head wildly it was dizzying so he sat down on the couch that was only a few feet away from the phone.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, now he knew why he was attracted to the same sex. Everything was making since now, why his demon never showed herself while others were around, his strange habit of looking at other toms while he was roaming around the city.

"What am I going to do now?" Jake whispered softly to himself.

"_**Simply live and always be on alert for other demon males." Cressida responded softly.**_

"You make it sound so easy." Jake huffed.

Cressida sighed which made Jake sigh as well; he curled up on the couch and closed his eyes. Nothing was going to be easy anymore, always being stalked by other males just because he had a female demon living inside of him.

It also meant he would be weaker than the rest of the males; he could be overpowered and easily killed, Jake's ears flattened against his head.

-Three days later-

Cody awoke in a room with only one light that was shining down brightly on him; it hurt his eyes as he opened them slowly, he was sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind his back. His head throbbed and his mouth felt like he had let rinsed it out with sand, every muscle in his body was tense and sore from his arms being in the same position for so long; moving around wasn't an option.

"They aren't taking any chances; I wonder how long I've been out for." Cody murmured softly.

He thought if Jake had even noticed his absence, he was probably still upset with him after the way he had yelled.

Cody lowered his head down so that his chin rested on his chest; he sighed loudly and Grendel had not made himself known yet, it was a good sign maybe he wasn't going to give up their secret.

The striped tabby looked up as he heard the slow creek of the door opening and the squeaky wheels of a cart come into the room, Cody lifted his head slowly to see Turmoil walk into the room just after the other female left leaving the stainless steel cart in the room with them.

"How long have I been out?" Cody said hoarsely.

Turmoil looked up at him as she removed the tight leather gloves from her slender hands.

"Exactly three days T-bone." She replied.

Cody's ears flattened against his head as he heard her call him T-bone once again, he sighed softly as eyed the cart.

On top were needles of various sizes laid out across a thin green papery sheet, he couldn't really see anything else lying on the table. His gaze averted from the cart and back onto Turmoil; she had removed her cape. She wasn't wearing her usual cloths but shorts and white t-shirt, the cape fluttered down to the ground and pooled around her feet.

"Listen lady but I'm not T-bone, you've got the wrong person." Cody said aloud.

"Same markings, same face and your voice is unmistakable." Turmoil continued.

"Okay it's a little uncanny I suppose but like I said I'm not T-bone, he would be in his late forties; I'm in my early twenties." Cody hissed.

Turmoil's head snapped up from the cart she was looking at and up at the tabby, her eyes narrowed at him; an amused chuckle came from her. Cody watched her closely as she moved towards him, her hand skimmed along the edge of the steel cart. She grabbed the folded piece of black fabric off the top; it unfolded as it hung out of her hand. Turmoil walked closer to him she took the ends of the mask in both of her hands, Cody pulled away from the mask as she put it over his face.

Cody growled loudly at her as he tried to shake the mask off his head, Turmoil's eyebrow rose as she looked closer at Cody; his eyes were different they were blue-green instead of the pure green that she remembered. She pushed his face from side to side looking over his features, his stripes were a little darker and his fur was dirty blonde.

She looked away from him and walked over to the cart, she took the thinnest of the needles from the paper thin fabric. She took the cover off the clean metal tip; Turmoil brought the needle close to Cody's eye.

"You say you're not T-bone then how can you look exactly like him, sound like him." Turmoil said softly waving the needle inches away from his eye.

"I don't know just an uncanny resemblance like I said earlier." Cody replied nervously.

Turmoil grabbed the back of his head tightly in her hands, Cody didn't move as the tip of the needle came up to his iris. Cody stilled in his seat, and his heart seemed to stop as Turmoil glared down at him menacingly.

"Do you honestly think I'm stupid, to believe anything you have to say. After you played the double agent card, you silly toms can't be trusted and I refuse to trust you ever again." Turmoil spat.

The needle moved away from his left eye and skimmed down the side of his face, it stopped right over his jugular. She paused there for a long few seconds before the needle plunged into his body; blood spurted out of the thin opening at the end. Cody winced his teeth clenched tightly as she began to move the needle about in his jugular vein, he suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

His skin suddenly felt like it was on fire, his chest tightened and his vision blurred a little. Grendel pushed passed his mental block to keep him from taking over his body, the demon churned with in his body.

"_**That's it I can no longer take being cooped up and I will not be killed off by this mortal female!" Grendel roared.**_

And with one final twist of the needle, Grendel erupted from the depths of his mind to take full control of Cody's body. His eyes went from the placid blue-green to the deep crimson red, he felt his k-9's elongate; his body felt full of unlimited energy and power. With a single yank rope that bound his wrists snapped like it was but a single thread, Grendel quickly reached out for Turmoil as she tried to move away from him.

When he grabbed her arms he through her towards the stainless steel cart, then reached up to his neck and gently pulled the needle from it. He pulled his feet from their restraints; the large demon male stood up from the chair and glared down at the older female.

"_**I will not allow you to harm me anymore." Grendel growled loudly.**_

He stepped towards her as she began to move on the floor, the needles lay across the floor next to her. Turmoil crawled along the floor to escape through the door that she had previously came though only minutes ago, Grendel eyed his assailant her struggling to get to the door without puncturing herself on the needles amused him.

"_**You mortals are pathetic but I find your kind so very amusing." Grendel chuckled loudly.**_

Turmoil looked up at him from where she lay on ground next to the door; she reached up for the door knob. Grendel grinned widely as he saw the fear grow in her eyes as he took one step over the first needle, his eyes narrowed on her.

She quickly pulled the door open and screamed for the guards, and then quickly yanked on her cape that had a holster sown into it. The dark tan she-kat yanked the gun from the holster and aimed it at him, her hands were suddenly steady.

"Stop right there!" She screamed.

Grendel widened his grin as he glared down at her; he took a few more steps before she aimed her pistol at his knee caps and blew them out.

"_**GRRRACK!" He roared.**_

He fell to the floor, bleeding heavily from his wounded knees; before he could try to stand up again the guards filed in through the door. Turmoil gave only a single hand motion and the group of females moved around him and started to beat on him until he fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By: Cody Furlong & RazorsLove

Jake paced around the salvage yard, he hadn't heard from Cody in days; he was worried. The small brown tom gnawed on his bottom lip, his new found demon Cressida turned and rolled inside his slim body at the thought of the young tabby crossed his mind. He felt somewhat responsible for the blonde and striped tom; Jake looked out the front window of the salvage yard.

"He should have at least come by the salvage yard by now." Jake whispered to himself.

"_**What's wrong little one; he seems a little high strung for someone such as you." Cressida remarked.**_

"Cody isn't high strung, he's just a little cautious."Jake replied.

"_**Perhaps it is his demon, Grendel the hungry one." Cressida whispered.**_

As she spoke the demons name, it made him tremble and sent a cold shiver of pleasure down his spine. Jake's ears flattened a little because she knew the name of somebody else's demon, he wondered if it meant that other demon toms would know he had a female demon living within his own body now that she was active.

"How do you know his name?" Jake questioned.

There was a long pause before she answered him; it made him just a little more worried than he actually needed to be.

"_**When a demon is killed or dies we are sent back to where we belong, back to hell. We are created by our mother demon **__**Legion **__**and we are given a name that suits us; but our names also give us power, we do not use them lightly." Cressida responded.**_

Jake rubbed his arms it had grown a little colder after the storm it was mid September summer was ending and fall was on its way. He was unsure, so unsure and afraid and alone; he was no match for a male who was hell bent on just one thing. Chance and Jett were thousands of miles away and Cody was nowhere to be seen or heard from.

Jake began to wring his hands anxiously, he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was happening or that it would happen in the near future.

"_**Do not fret so." Cressida added.**_

"How can I not, I'm basically defenseless." Jake replied.

"_**Not completely defenseless, I might add." The female demon remarked sounding offended.**_

"Well I've seen what a male can do to a female; you were there when Chance was loose in London. He took a chunk out of Jett's neck, he was so much stronger than she was and she's been on this planet for quite a while." Jake spat angrily his fear growing, it made his stomach ache.

Cressida went silent after that, there were no comforting words from her as he let his mind run wild with all the possibilities of what could happen to him.

"What is wrong with me? I'm letting my mind take over."Jake muttered.

The dark furred tom sat down on the couch in the living room, he put his arm up on the armrest, he sighed softly he was letting everything take over him. Jake looked out the front window again it had grown a bit darker outside, a low rumble came from outside and far into the distance. Another storm was brewing outside; he got up off the couch and walked up to the window, he leaned against it and watched the dark clouds turn and roll in the sky.

Jake moved away and walked over to the kitchen; he opened the refrigerator and noticed that there was no food in the fridge. He sighed softly as he closed the door to the fridge; he rubbed the side of his neck as he walked over to the door and picked up his car keys. The small tom opened the door and stepped out a chilly breeze hit him; he shuddered and crossed his arms over his chest he walked over to his car quickly.

He sat down in the driver's seat and closed the door; he shuddered as he put the key in the ignition, Jake buckled himself him. Maybe it was all he needed to calm down was to get out of the house, he couldn't stay cooped up in the salvage yard anymore fixing cars. Jake made a u-turn in the dirt lot and onto the black tar street; the storm clouds over head rumbled loudly, a few droplets hit the windshield. As he entered city he looked at all the toms and she-kats walked down the streets holding their umbrellas, he looked towards the clock in the dash; it was late afternoon.

As he pulled up to the grocery store, the parking lot looked like it was full; after he managed to find a parking spot quite a ways away from the store. Right before he got out of the car, the rain began to pour down on the city. Jake looked around the cab of his car for an umbrella or the rain jacket that he always had in his car, he pulled the jacket from the back seat and put it on over his short sleeved shirt.

He got out of the car quickly and sprinted to the store, he didn't realize that he sprinted faster than any normal kat; he caught the attention of most of the kats still the parking lot. Especially the attention of two kats that sat in their car; they had spotted him as he ran into the store.

Jake shook his head causing little droplets of water to fly around his head; he shrugged off his coat and put it over the handle bar of the cart he grabbed on the way in. He shuddered as the wet collar of his shirt touched the back of his neck, his ears perked as the store doors slid open; he caught the strange presence of other demons.

The cinnamon colored tom moved away from the front of the store, he didn't like the fact that Cressida had stopped moving and was unusually quite now. He went down the first isle his ears flat against his head; he picked up the first few items on the list that was in his head, he kept listening for anybody that was following him.

The demon remained quiet as he went down the next isle quietly; she knew that there were other demons in the store, so she remained hidden deep within his body. As he continued to walk down each of isles he couldn't see them but he knew that they were following him, and once they had walked into the same isle he could see that they were eyeing him.

Jake continued to pick up the items he needed; he kept looking at them from the corner of his eye.

"_**Stop looking at them Jake." Cressida whispered.**_

Jake's breath caught in his throat as he heard the two demons whispering to each other, the small brown tom quickened his pace as he walked down the aisle; he quickly made his way to the cash register at the front of the store.

"_**You shouldn't be so obvious now they know." Cressida added lowly.**_

"That's your fault; you came out when you should have stayed hidden." Jake said to himself.

Cressida was silent once he started unloading his basket, he didn't like being watched by the other demons now that they knew what he was. Jake took a deep breath trying to relax his body; to shake the tension from his body so that they would not suspect him anymore.

"That's seventy-five dollars." The cashier announced as she looked towards him.

Jake looked up at her and reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, he pulled out his card and handed it to the Siamese she-kat. He kept his eyes down; he pretended to look though his wallet as he waited to get his card back. After he got his card back he noticed that his followers were at the next cashier over from his; Jake pushed his basket out of the store.

It was still raining heavily as he pushed his basket out into the wet parking lot; when he reached his car he popped the trunk Jake speedily began to put the bags in the trunk. Jake closed the trunk and got into his car; he looked into each of his mirrors before he started the car and went back home to the salvage yard.

-Cody-

Turmoil paced the small room impatiently as she looked down at the young striped tabby, her arms folded under her chest. She turned around once again looking towards him; he wasn't T-bone like he had said, but he was something completely different. She had her soldiers change from the normal rope bonding to chains; they crossed over his chest numerous times to weigh him down. They circled around his waist to keep him sitting in the metal chair; the flats of his feet and ankles were pulled far from the chair so he would not gain leverage and attack her again.

She was disappointed in herself even angry; she was determined to find him now even if it meant revealing herself to the unsuspecting city below her. Turmoil smiled to herself widely, her new storm generator that masked the presence of her high tech air ship. Once she paced to and from one end of the room to the other; she kept her grey eyes on the tabby he had to be a relative of some sort.

"Maybe he's a cousin or something closer." Turmoil questioned quietly.

Turmoil's arms dropped away from her chest, she walked over to where he sat in the middle of the room. She lifted his head up to get a good look at him; the shape of his face matched his, and the sound of his voice was off by only one syllable. She huffed loudly as she pulled her hands away from his face; she didn't want to get bitten by him he could possibly tare her hand off.

But now his face was swollen; his left eye was swollen shut and his lip was split open, it was crusted over. There was dried blood under his nose and on his chin; his right ear was torn at the tip from the claws of one of her female soldiers.

Cody groaned loudly a signal that he was waking up, Turmoil straightened up as she took a few steps away from the mysterious tom. His right eye opened but his left remained shut; he managed to turn his head and look up at her, Turmoil's eyes narrowed on him.

"God you kats are crazy." Cody said his words slurred.

Laughter bubbled in her throat as she gave him a small smirk; she pushed a lock of hair out of her face. Turmoil put her hand on his check then brought it back and smacked him hard, her claws bit into his flesh a few drops of blood rolled down the side of his face. She watched as the few cuts from her razor sharp claws seal up in just a few moments; her smirk turned to a wide smile.

"What are you?" Turmoil questioned.

Cody's head turned at an awkward angle, he stared up at her quietly; his lips pressed tightly together he wasn't about to spill his families secret.

"I see you're not willing to tell me." Turmoil remarked coldly.

Cody's ear's flattened against his head, a low rumble came from his chest; he tried to bear his fangs at her but he winced. Every muscle in his face was sore from the beating he had received earlier, he then tried to move the rest of his body he couldn't. Cody looked down at the rest of his body; chains covered his entire body; when he tried to flex his muscles to break the chains his body screamed in protest he's knees were all bandaged and blood but he could tell that they weren't healing.

Turmoil giggled loudly as Cody groaned in pain, she walked over to the door and knocked on the metal gently. The door opened slowly and a she-kat about her mid thirties stepped in with a small silver tray, she wore a white lab coat, blue jeans and a red blouse.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked sluggishly. "What's wrong with me?"He continued.

"We gave you a sedative so you wouldn't be able to attack me again." Turmoil replied.

"What's that stuff?" Cody questioned quickly.

Turmoil looked towards him, the she-kat moved towards him quickly placing the tray down on the table in the back of the room; she picked up the syringe and the small vile that were placed on the tray.

"Its truth serum, it will make you spill every secret you have." Turmoil replied excitedly.

She held the vile up-side down as she pushed the needle passed the cork top. Cody licked his dry split lip, the she-kat walked up to him; she placed the needle against his bicep and pushed it in. She injected the clear liquid into his body; the chocolate brown she-kat placed the needle back on the tray and then left the room.

"It'll take approximately half an hour to take effect." Turmoil said aloud. "I'll be back then to question you." She continued.

Turmoil then walked over to the door, she turned the lights off and then left the room closing the door behind her.

-Jake-

Jake had just finished putting the grocery's away, when he heard the same car drive by yet again. The chocolate brown tom put the plastic bags in the trash can in the kitchen; he left the kitchen and walked out into the living room. The fire red truck with white racing stripes drove away from the salvage yard; he could see one of the two figures turned towards the salvage yard while the other was driving away.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he then left the living room, he walked up the stairs to the hallway where there were two rooms. One of them used to be his and the other was Chance's when they had used to live at the salvage yard, well he lived there now and Chance lived up town with Jett. Jake sighed loudly as he walked into his room, he turned the bedroom light now and there in his room stood a tall well built tom; his fur was white and he had randomly placed and large orange and black spots.

His eyes glowed bright red, the calico kat moved slowly towards him; his feet dragged along the darkly carpeted floor. Jake took a single step back from him; he took another step back but was suddenly stopped by a large breathing mass behind him. His body went tense as large hands grabbed his slender shoulders; every muscle in his body locked up. One of the hands moved from his shoulder and under his chin, forcing Jake to look up at the second tom standing behind him.

He was a little taller than the calico tom standing his room; one of his eyes was a brilliant blue like Jett's and the other was emerald green, his fur was black with the single white spot on his jaw.

"_**Run Jake run!" Cressida screamed.**_

When his body began to move the big black male's hand came around his throat and pushed him to the floor; Jake let out a loud yelp as he hit the floor. The chocolate brown tom grabbed his wrists tightly and began to struggle against the larger tom; Jake put his feet on his chest and put in every bit of strength he had into kicking him off. Once the black male was off of him, Jake was up off the hallway floor and running down the stairs.

"_**You have to let me out Jake." Cressida ordered.**_

"I don't think I can." He says to himself.

"_**Yes you can let me out Jake you have to." Cressida demanded.**_

Jake stumbled down the last few steps of the stairs, he's knees hit the old wooden floor; he slid across the floor. Jake stood up in living room waiting for the two males to come down the stairs after him; he backed up against the back of the couch. His body suddenly went ridged; his breathing had become labored and then there was suddenly excruciating pain all over his body. Cressida had taken over his body; he dropped to the floor he tired to scream but nothing came out, Jake curled up into a tight ball.

The white calico and the black tom came down the stairs slowly; they stood around quietly looking down at him. Jake felt every bone in his body pop, his shoes fell off his body and his cloths became very loose on him. His body felt strange; it felt like his organs were too big for his now tiny skeleton, his heart was beating rapidly it felt like it was about to pop. His body was so light now, and the pain was gone as he began to get up off the floor two sets of footsteps approached him.

Jake scrambled off the floor as the two toms stopped, they're eyes widened a little as Jake continued to back away from them. Jake panted loudly as he felt for the keys of his car; before he could get to the small round table that stood next to the front door the calico tom was next to him, his large hand closed around his wrist.

"I'm Roland and that's Daski, Jett sent us to look after you while she's on her honeymoon." The tom said aloud.

"Oh thank heav-." Jake started.

Jake's hands quickly went to his cover his mouth; a high pitched woman's voice came from his mouth as he started to talk. He looked down at his hands, they were slender like a girls there was no calluses that his hands used to have. He then looked to his cloths that were now baggy on his body, his chest was heavy and he felt the orbs that were a little more than a handful; he pulled the collar of his shirt away from his body and looked into his shirt. After that moment he ran towards and up the stairs to the bathroom that was on the second story, he pushed the bathroom door open and stood in front of the mirror.

The face that stared back at him was not his own, he pressed his fingers into his face.

"Oh god oh god oh god OH GOD!" Jake screamed loudly as he franticly started rubbing his hands over his face.

Daski and Roland watched as Jake continued to scream in the bathroom; as if predicting what was going to happen, Daski reached out to catch Jake as he fainted.

"Oh bother." Daski said his voice scratchy and gruff.


	5. Chapter 5

Cody wrote this Chapter

Top of Form

Chapter 5

By Cody Furlong & Razor's Love

The door to the interrogation room on board Turmoil's ship hissed open, and the she-kat herself stalked through it with a smile on her face. She had gotten everything she'd wanted out of the young tabby and then some. He had proven to be somewhat resilient to the truth serum at first, but after some liberal application of some of the other methods of information gathering, he had finally broken and spilled everything.

It had been a shame to have to harm such a strong, handsome body, but she did what was necessary to get shat she wanted. Returning to her command center she immediately began to gather up her troopers for the first attack. It made perfect sense that those two Swat Kats that had stopped her before had been former enforcers. The fact her real target wasn't even in the city mattered little, she would still have her revenge on that treacherous tom-kat soon enough.

First though she would strike their home base, and kill or capture the smaller Swat Kat, taking all their gear for own use before sending her Kats off to deal with T-bone and his new wife. Once her best soldiers had been assembled before her the villain gave out her orders.

"Our 'guest' has given us the location of the Swat Kat's base! The smaller tom is there now, we will strike under the cover of the storm, and put an end to those troublesome vigilantes! You are to kill or capture the one known as Jake Clawson, infiltrate their lair and destroy any equipment and vehicles you cannot bring back!"

"Yes Ma'am!" The females all chorused together, saluting their commander then turning and quickly marching off to do their leader's bidding.

Turmoil smiled to herself, everything was going to plan, soon enough she would have her revenge, then the city would be hers for the taking.

Jake grumbled irritably to himself as he tried to work on a car, he hated being stuck in a female's body, it made trying to work that much harder. There was nothing he could do about it though, as his new friends had explained it to him when he'd woken up, he'd stay like that until his demon decided otherwise.

Despite the state he was in, there was still a car to fix wither he was a girl or not. Not used to having the extra appendages jutting out his chest, among other things though was delaying the work considerably. Jake was just about to give up on it, and go ask if one ft the other males knew how to fix cars when he was interrupted by a heavy knocking on the customer service door.

Carefully pushing himself out from underneath the vehicle the male trapped in a female's body got up and headed over to it, wondering who would be here since the garage was closed, he hoped it wasn't Callie needing an emergency car fix or anything.

With the storm raging outside he'd been forced to button up all the doors and windows against the wind driven rain, peeking out through the door's window his spying was meet by the view of an apparent delivery-kat. Sighing in relief he stepped back and unlocked the latch before pulling the door open.

"Can I help you?" Jake inwardly cringed at the sound of his feminine voice, and wondered how he had to have looked outwardly, with his female body in male coveralls.

"Yes...I'm looking for a Jake Clawson, is he here?" The she-kat asked with a heavy accent that made Jake's fur crawl for some reason.

Ignoring the sudden urge of danger he or she rather, nodded and replied back. "That's me, what do you have for me?"

"Good, if you would be so kind as to sign this then." The delivery-kat smiled holding the clip board out, but not so far that Jake could reach it without having to go through the door first.

Jake rolled his eyes in irritation steeping through the doorway to take the clipboard. His irritation quickly turned into surprise though, when the two other females he hadn't noticed jumped him from their hiding places to either side of the door.

The two on either side of him went for his arms and legs, then while he was struggling against them, the third delivery-kat moved in making a grab for his head, though not before he could let out a scream before her hand clamped over his mouth.

In his weakened state, trapped in this female body the Swat Kat was helpless against the three strong she-kats as they began to garage his struggling form away from the building and towards the delivery van parked not far off.

"Who would have thought that the famous Razor was a she-kat? She doesn't seem to be-able to put up much of a fight without her partner around. Wonder if our boss will want to play with this one too like she had been the young tabby?" One of the captors asked her other two companions.

Jake froze, he recognized these females now, they were Turmoil's troops! He hadn't known she'd escaped or been let out of jail. Chance as far as he knew was still safe on his honeymoon, so the only other tabby they could've been talking about was Cody.

He hooped the boy was alright, it certainly explained where he'd been the last several days, if he'd been kidnapped after he'd stormed out. Who know what kind of tortures they'd done to the poor tom in that time.

What was worse, if they now knew the Swat Kat's real identifies, and where they worked, then whatever they had done to him had to have been pretty bad, to get him to give up that information.

The three she-kats had just about wrestled Jake to their van when two of his captors suddenly grunted and collapsed letting go of his arms and legs. Still trapped in the thirds head lock though, he could only glance out the corners of his eyes, seeing that the two males charged with protecting him had arrived.

Suddenly being outnumbered the female let go of Jake, not that it would spare her from the same fate as her two companions. With a quick strike to her neck, the uniformed Kat fell in a crumpled heap to join the other two would be kidnappers.

"Sorry it took so long Jake, but we had to take care of the other two that had suck inside through the back first." Roland grunted looking down at the three female's at his feet.

"Go back inside Jake and lock the doors, don't open them or come outside for anything until we come back after dealing with these interlopers." Daski nodded reaching down and jerking two of the unconscious she-kats up of the ground.

"What are you going to do with them?" Jake asked looking between the two males.

"Dump them off at Enforcer HQ of course. What did you think we'd do with them?" Roland asked picking up the third one. "The other two have already been dumped off there, so it's safe to head back inside."Jake sighed nodding and turned jogging back into the garage to get dried off and a change of clothing since there wasn't much else he could do. He had no idea where

Turmoil was holding Cody, and once she'd learned her goons had failed, she'd no doubt try again with a larger force.

It wouldn't be safe here for much longer, he'd have to talk over the options once his body guards returned, and also contact Chance and Jett to let them know what happened. He hated to interrupt their honeymoon again, but he had no choice with the city in danger, and Chance too probably.

"What do you mean they failed!?" Turmoil was livid at the news that her solders had failed to capture one kat.

The unfortunate she-kat to have been the bringer of the news cringed back. "I..I don't know ma'am, only that they've been locked up at Enforcer HQ, having been mysteriously dropped off there.

Their leader scowled for a moment as she paced angrily back and forth in her command center.

"Very well! Send a team to go break them free so that I may punish them myself! That Swat-Kat was supposed to have been alone and vulnerable, I'll have to teach our guest to give me better information next time! Once the crew had been freed we will leave for now, and go after the real target!"

"Yes Ma'am!" The soldier saluted and hurried off glad to be out from under the wrath of her commander. She certainly was glad not to be that tom they had chained up in the interrogation room for what was coming for him.

Jake paced nervously back and forth in the apartment's kitchen wringing his small, female hands together in front of him. After his guards had left to take Turmoil's goons to jail, and he'd gotten cleaned up, he'' doubled and triple checked the security on the hangar, and to his relief found it hadn't been breached, and was still safe.

That wasn't the cause of his worried pacing though, he had tried to call Chance and Jett to warn them, but had never gotten through. He fretted that the villainess might have already gotten a hold of one or both of them.

His restless movements bring him back to the phone the female picked it up and dialed again.

Holding the device to his ears he held his breath waiting, listening to the ringing on the other end. One ring, two, three...after the fifth ring Jake slammed the phone back down in irritation.

Wiping his hands down his face Jake huffed out a breath leaning back against the counter. "Calm down Jake, nothing's happened to them..maybe. They might just not be there right now, they might be out on the town, or at the pool, or beach is all."

Growling Jake shoved himself off the counter, he needed to do something to take his mind off worrying about his buddy, or Cody, pacing wasn't doing anything for it, and he couldn't do anything to help them yet. Roland and Daski had said they'd try to find Turmoil and help Cody if they could, but he had his doubts they'd be able to find either of them. Sighing Jake left the kitchen going down to the garage, he could at-least get back to work on trying to fix the cars that needs to be done.

The door to hotel suite 209 clicked open, Chance pocketing his room key then holding the door open for his wife.

The two had just returned from dinner, smiling, and happy despite the sudden storm, as Jett flicked the light switch on. The male and female were dressed nicely, Chance in a black, long sleeved v-neck, black slacks, brown belt, and dress shoes, his wife in a matching black evening gown.

The tom purred as he closed and locked the door then moved yup behind Jett, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling into the back of her neck. The she-kat moaned softly at the feel of her mate's hot breath against her fur, and the his hard body pressed against her.

Turning in his arms Jett wrapped her own arms around his neck, resting her arms on his shoulders and kissed him, a kiss witch Chance was more than eager to return. As their lips and tongues danced, the tabby guided his lover back onto their bed, laying her down and climbing on top of her. Caught up in their passion for each other, they never noticed the red blinking light on the room's phone, indicating a message had been left for them, or that they weren't alone in the room.

Not until Chance received a shot from a tazer to the back of his neck anyway, Jett likewise getting a debilitating jolt soon after as the lovers were suddenly swarmed by armed and armored she-kats. Yelling out in anger and surprise the tabby tried to struggle back against the sudden attackers, but they were too many for him to take on at once, and only got another jolt of searing electricity for his troubles.

Jett, was already unconscious from the shot she'd taken, two of the female attackers picking her up from the bed, and binding her in strong cords, while the rest held Chance at bay. The tabby growled and snarled in anger, trying to ignore the pain in his body and save his wife, but a third blast from the captors tazers quickly ended his attempts.

He could only weakly struggle as his arms were roughly jerked behind his back and his hands bound together tightly in more strong cords.

"How are you!? What...do you want from us!?" Chance grunted as he was forced down onto his back on the bed, his arms under him making his body arch back incontrovertibly.

His legs were quickly bound up heavily as well before he got his answer, the door to the balcony opening up to admit a female the tom had hopped never to see again. Chance snarled at her and struggling fruitlessly to get free as the rest of the soldiers backed away to let their commander approach.

"Awwww..is that the kind of welcome you give me T-bone, after all this time apart from one another." Turmoil purred in her sultry, accented voice. 'You wife is quite beautiful, it is a shame you had to chose her over me...take her away, and be sure to lock her up with chains once she's onboard."

"Turmoil! You leave her alone! It;s me you want, she doesn't have to get involved!" Chance growled watching as two of the guards carried his unconscious wife out through the balcony door disappearing into the night.

"Oh but she does my traitorous Swat Kat, I am going to make you suffer for betraying me, by hurting those you care about for a start." Turmoil laughed a cold, hard laughter as she climbed onto the bed straddling the bound male's waist.

"But why not have some fun with you as well before I take my leave while I have you." the evil female smirked and drew her hand back slapping him hard, one of her rings leaving behind a bleeding cut on the tabby's cheek. Looking around from her mount Turmoil gestured back to the sliding glass door. "Leave us and return to the ship, this is going to be just the two of us!"

Her solders silently complied, filing out of the room and vanishing into the stormy night, leaving Chance to the mercy of the she-kat he'd scorned.

{0}

{0}

{0}

{0}

{0}

{0}

{2}


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Written by: Cody Furlong & Razorslove

Jake continued to pace around the garage, waiting to hear from Chance or Jett he had the unnerving feeling that something had gone wrong. He wrung his delicate female hands gently as he looked at the clock mounted on the wall above the kitchen door; he looked towards Daski who sat on the couch looking at him. He was one of Jett's closest and most trusted friends that's been with her for a long time, his eyes were soul piercing like Jett's.

"Why are you pacing Jake?" The black tabby questioned softly.

Jake stopped his pacing and looked at him once again, his ears folded back against his head. He sighed softly and looked towards the phone; Daski looked around him at the white phone that sat near the front door.

"I can't wait anymore; I have to know if they are alright Daski." Jake replied his voice was laced with worry.

The black tom stood up and moved around the coffee table that sat in front of the couch; Daski hadn't shifted his gaze from him. The male demon towered over him he might have even been taller than Chance; his white tipped ears twitched as he looked down at Jake.

"What is it you want me to do Jake?" Daski asked.

"I want you to go to Jett and Chance's hotel and check on them please." Jake continued.

"Very well I will go check on them, I will tell Roland of my departure." The black tabby responded as he turned around and walked towards the garage were Roland was standing guard.

Jake let out a sigh of relief that Daski was going to check on them, he couldn't take the uncertainty anymore.

Daski walked up to the calico tom and put his hand on Roland's shoulder gently getting his attention, he didn't turn his head but his ears turned towards him.

"What is it Daski? You're supposed to be watching Jake." His voice was deep.

"He wants me to go check on Jetta and her husband." Daski replied.

Roland turned his head to look at the black tom and sighed loudly as he left his post in the garage; he stepped into the living room and looked towards the brown female. Daski moved away in a flash of white light he was gone from the garage.

-Chance's hotel room-

Chance growled loudly at Turmoil she was fully undressed now and so was he, before the effects of the tazer had worn off she had chained his hands and feet together. He was breathing hard his chest was hurting and he felt short of breath, he watched as she leaned down and licked and kissed his neck. Chance grunted as he felt himself hardened, he felt his demon stir and he felt the rage in the pit of his stomach his demon wasn't going to tolerate another female touching him.

"Get off of me!" Chance growled loudly sounding demonic and rough.

All Turmoil did was smile down at him and she let out a deep purr of satisfaction; she lifted herself and placed herself over his kathood. Chance growled louder at her and shifted his hips so she missed impaling herself on him; she hissed at him and clawed his chest leaving deep gouges in his flesh. The burly blonde tabby grunted as the blood oozed out of the four wounds on his chest, Turmoil fixed his kathood and slipped him in side.

In that moment Chance's demon went crazy tearing at his insides; pushing him over the edge and betrayal hit him hard. She moved eagerly over him, and she watched as his emerald green eyes turned a deep crimson red.

"_**I am **__**Alexander the Violent you will leave me or I will kill you." The voice growled loudly as he struggled to throw her off.**_

Turmoil giggled loudly as she took his body, the demon roared loudly and pulled at the chains the thick links prevented him from breaking it. In a moment of his struggle here was a knock on the door of his hotel room door; his insides tightened and he let out an agitated roar and bucked Turmoil off of him and onto the floor.

Daski stood near the door waiting for an answer from Chance or Jett; his ears perked as he heard the roar of male demon, the black tabby burst through the door quickly. He saw the male laying on the bed his hands and feet bound and a female sitting up off the floor looking towards him, Daski growled loudly and moved towards them.

Turmoil got up quickly off the floor and ran for the window where her chopper waited for her; Daski went after her as she entered the chopper. She stepped onto it and the chopper lifted off; he saw the limp blue haired snow leopard lying limply on the floor of the chopper.

"Jetta!" Daski screamed as he moved quicker towards the chopper, he leapt towards the chopper but missed by a fraction of an inch his claws ripping through the metal of the skids of the helicopter.

The red chopper moved away from the large balcony, the black tabby roared loudly as he watched the helicopter disappear into the night. He looked back at the blonde tabby lying on the bed and growled he smelled betrayal all over him and sex. Daski moved over to the bed glaring down at the male enraged by him; the demon gripped his neck and growled loudly.

"Did you spill your seed in her you traitorous mate?" Daski hissed.

"_**No I did not, she is not my mate." Alexander growled deeply at him.**_

Daski growled back at him; he reached down and pulled the chains off his feet and hands, his ears flat against his head he wanted to tear him apart. He watched the demon sit up and cover himself up with the blanket as he looked for his cloths; he took a deep breath calming himself.

"Who was that female?" Daski questioned.

He looked up at him and his eyes returned to their normal bright green.

"Her name is Turmoil, I spurned her a long time ago she was holding the city's airway's hostage; I was captured by her and I told her I would join her forces but then I planted bombs on her airship. Right under her nose; Razor tried to rescue me and I acted like I had turned coat on him, I threw him off the airship and so on and so forth once we were safely off I blew it up and I managed to disable her escape pod. She's was arrested and has been in jail for twenty years, until now and she wants her revenge." Chance answered quietly his ears flat against his head.

"And you let her take Jetta?" Daski hissed.

Chance looked up at him quickly and growled loudly.

"We were tazed by her goons; she went down first it took a second time before it took effect." Chance added angrily.

Daski's ears flattened and looked away from the stripped tabby, he was a little taller than the light furred tom and he was very young compared to him.

"How did you know what was happening?" Chance asked sadly as he pulled his black slacks on.

"Your friend Jake worried about you; he has left several messages on your hotel phone. A few of those females "Goons" as you called them, came to the garage and tried to take him." Daski replied quietly his voice low and gruff.

Chance stood up and put his shirt on; buttoning up the front his ears flat against his head, the tabby fixed his wedding band. He felt so guilty for not being able to protect his wife, they had only been married a few days and he failed.

"We should leave Chance before they decide to come back." Daski added as he looked around the large room.

"Fine I'll come back for our stuff later." Chance responded.

In a flash they were gone from the hotel room.

-Salvage yard-

Jake sat in his room quietly; Roland gave him the bad vibes and he didn't like the way he looked at him. He didn't like being left alone with him; he stared at him at his now female body. Jake rubbed his skinny arms; he lay back on his bed and sighed Daski wasn't back yet.

There was a gentle knock on his door and Jake sat up quickly turning his head towards the bedroom door; the female got up and walked over to the door. Jake opened the door cautiously; he looked up at the orange and white calico tom standing in front of his door.

"Daski is back with Chance." He said calmly the tone in his voice sounded unhappy.

Jake smiled and opened the door widely and walked around the large male, he sped walked to the stairs.

Down stairs Chance looked around the living room, he heard Jakes footsteps coming down the stairs and he sighed. The blonde tabby stood up from where he sat on the couch, and his eyes fell upon a young she-kat, she looked exactly like Jake but female.

"Is this some kind of joke that's not Jake." Chance questioned agitatedly as he looked towards Daski.

Daski shook his head as he looked towards Jake who stood at the foot of the stairs, then back at Chance.

"It's not a joke Chance, Jetta knows more about what happens to a male who has been partnered with a female demon." Daski replied to the agitated tom.

Jake looked between Daski and Chance, his hand moved up his neck nervously expecting Chance to run at him. Chance looked back at the tiny female standing at the foot of the stairs and watched her hand move up her neck; she looked nervous and a little frightened.

"Where is Jett?" Jake questioned worriedly.

He watched as Chance's ears flattened against his head and look away from him, Daski straightened a bit and looked away as well.

"Jett was taken by Turmoil." Chance replied quietly he crossed his arms over his chest.

Daski sighed loudly and looked at the both of them as they stood there silently in the living room; Chance looked somewhat defeated and Jake had a shocked look on his face.

"I wonder who exposed the both of you to her." Roland questioned as he came down the stairs behind Jake.

Jake jumped and moved away from the calico tom as he came up behind him; Daski's ears flattened as he watched him move away.

"Honestly I don't know who would have told her about us." Chance huffed lowly.

Jake brought his hand up to his chin and rubbed it gently.

"I haven't seen Cody in days, and the Enforcers say they haven't seen him either." Jake announced.

All three toms looked towards him; Chance looked more worried than ever and Roland and Daski looked towards each other. Jake rubbed his arms nervously as everybody looked at him; he had forgotten about Cody and he felt guilty for not mentioning something earlier about him.

"Why didn't you say something earlier about it?" Chance growled loudly.

"He and I got into a fight the day after the wedding, and he just disappeared; I didn't think anything of it until now." Jake spat in defensively.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size half breed!" Roland snarled loudly as he stepped forward.

Daski looked between the three males in the room, of course he didn't know if Jake counted as a male in this point of time.

"That's enough we don't know for sure if this Turmoil has Cody or not." Daski hissed loudly at them.

This situation was making everyone tense and agitated at each other, Roland, Chance and Jake looked towards him.

"He isn't at the apartment, nor is he at the Enforcers and he obviously isn't here." Daski added. "Then he must be with Turmoil, not willingly anyway." He continued.

Chance sat down on the couch and took a deep breath; he put his head in his hands. Jake walked up to the couch and sat beside him quietly; he put his hand on the blond tabby's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Don't worry Chance we will find them." Jake whispered softly his softy female voice trying to smooth over his fried nerves.

-5 Days later-

Turmoil walked into the small room and looked at the blue haired female, thick chains over lapped each other on her body once around her neck; it was even in her mouth acting as a gag to keep her quiet. The rest of the long chain was wrapped around her chest, abdomen, waist and legs to make her immobile. The Russian she-kat circled her slowly looking over her, she was sleek average height she-kat everything seemed ordinary besides her blue hair; but there was something that she couldn't put her finger on something extraordinary.

Turmoil licked her lips, then she looked over to the figure sitting on the other side of the small room; they faced each other the figure had something of its head. She turned the light on as she closed the door behind her; she walked over to the figure and ripped the bag off its head.

Cody looked up at Turmoil quickly as she looked down at him with a wide triumphant smile across her face; his ears went back against his head as she pressed her fingers against his cheek. He licked his dry lips; his breath caught in his throat as he saw the blue haired snow leopard sitting in the chair across from him.

"I want to know more to know more about this female; and you will tell me or I will be forced to torture her til you do Cody." Turmoil commented as she walked back over to Jett.

Cody kept his eyes on Jett, the snow leopard was hunched over in her chair quietly; she didn't move she didn't even look like she was breathing. Turmoil put her gloved hand on top of her blue hair; the Russian felt the spotted grey and white she-kats ears twitch.

Jett opened her eyes slowly; her ear twitched slightly as she felt the pressure of someone putting their hand on the top of her head. There was a dull throbbing in her head as the pressure of somebody touching it made it even worse. She tried to lick her dry lips; but her tongue ran over the cold chain links in her mouth. Her jaw ached and the corners of her mouth stung from the cold metal cutting into mouth; Jett's teeth bit into the steel, leaving behind the imprint of her teeth.

She groaned softly through the links; when she saw booted feet walk into her line of sight.

"Look up at me she-kat." Turmoil ordered her voice filled with disdain.

Jett looked up at her slowly, her neck stiff from it being in one position for so long; she blinked her eyes until she got used to the bright lights over head. Her eyes focused on the graying toffee colored she-kat; Jett could smell everything on her, Chance's scent stood out the most. A low growl irrupted from Jett; the smell of her mate on another female wasn't going to be tolerated.

Turmoil's ears flattened against her head as the she-kat growled at her; she then looked back at Cody who sat across the room.

"Now tell me what she is?" Turmoil demanded as she turned her back on Jett.

Cody sat up straight and clenched his jaw tight refusing to answer her question; the truth serum had worn off a few days ago. But even if she had used it again he would resist the compulsion to answer unlike last time. Turmoil looked at him menacingly when the young tom didn't answer her; she turned around and looked down at the chained female.

The Russian's fist slammed into the side of Jett's jaw; Jett's teeth scrapped against the metal, the corners of her mouth bleed a little as the chain links caught her flesh. Jett watched as Turmoil moved to stand on her on her other side; Jett looked to Cody and lifted her chin up.

"What is she?" Turmoil demanded again.

Cody looked back at Jett and his ears flattened against; he looked towards Turmoil his lips pressed into a thin line across his face. Turmoil growled loudly as she looked away from Cody and back at Jett; she slammed her fist into the other side of Jett's jaw hard. Jett groaned loudly as the metal bit more into the side's of her mouth; she bit down on the metal again making the indents deeper in the metal.

"What is she!" Turmoil screamed at him as she started punching Jett repeatedly.

Jett's bit down harder as the punch's from the Russian female assailed her; her mind was becoming fuzzy and the dull throb in her head became a sharp pain. With one more quick and hard bite; she bit through the metal links and spit them out. Before Turmoil could pull her punch; Jett tilted her head back so the graying female's hand passed by her head. The demon snow leopard opened her mouth wide; she lunged forward catching Turmoil's wrist in her mouth, and she bit down hard biting her hand clean off.

Turmoil screamed loudly and fell onto the floor holding the bloody stump where her hand used to be. Jett looked down at her blood covered the front of her shirt; she spit the hand onto the floor; and she growled loudly at her.

"It will teach you never to smell of my mate again." Jett growled showing her bloody fangs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Written by: Cody Furlong & RazorsLove

Turmoil sat in the infirmary holding the bandaged bloody nub at the end of her left arm; she looked at the IV tube that was feeding fluids into her body. That damn she-kat had bit her hand off; the blood loss hadn't been significant. There was nothing they could do to reattach her hand with the facilities they had; and the bone in the wrists had been crushed beyond repair. Turmoil's ears flattened against her head; there was no pain her doctor had given her pain medication.

Her plan to get back at T-bone was failing; she was going to have to get more drastic in her actions. She hadn't gotten Razor who was apparently a woman; this new woman who was obviously the driving force behind these supernatural beings. Nobody could bite through a heavy metal chain like she had; and now this snow leopard had become a real threat.

After the I.V. was done and she had gotten a little rest Turmoil was walking towards the hostage's room; it was on the far side of the Air Ship it gave her plenty of time to think about what she was going to do.

Jett looked straight towards Cody who sat across from her; she licked at the dried blood around her mouth. She watched as he looked away from her in shame; his ears were flat against his head she glimpsed into his mind only to be met by a snarling angry demon.

"I'm sorry." Cody whispered from the other side of the room.

Jett's ears perked up slightly catching the quiet whisper that came from the other side of the room.

"Why would you be sorry Cody?" Jett whispered back softly.

Cody looked towards her, there was a single tear in his eye she could feel the guilt rolling off his body and his demon was fighting for supremacy.

"She gave me a truth serum and I spilled my guts; she didn't ask me about you only about dad." Cody continued quietly.

Jett's ears flattened against her head as she listened to the young tabby's confession; she sighed softly she had only heard about this so called truth serum. She didn't believe in that kind of thing a serum that made the consumer speak the truth.

"What did you tell her?" Jett asked as she tilted her chin up.

"Everything! I told her about the Swat Kats, you and dad getting married about us being demons; she wants what we have." Cody replied.

Just as Jett was about to speak the door to the room opened; she looked towards the door and several uniformed females walked into the room followed by Turmoil. Two of the she-kats walked up to Jett, they held two mouth sized metal bars like what the dentist used to keep your mouth open. They jammed them into her mouth; one held four screws and an electric drill; every muscle in Jett's body tensed and the fight and flight instinct took over.

The snow leopard began to struggle against the thick chains; the other uniformed soldiers came up and held her head in place. A white she-kat pulled her lips back exposing her sharp white teeth and her pink gums. The tan she-kat that held the drill and screws; she placed one of the spiraling screws to one of the holes that were in the metal bar that over lapped her gums.

Jett's pain filled screams echoed throughout the room; Cody looked away instantly as the screw pierced through the gums of her upper jaw and into the bone. It continued three more times the drone of the drill and the cracking of bone; the she-kat stepped away from Jett to let Turmoil inspect their job. Turmoil stepped up to Jett and grabbed her jaw squeezing it tightly; the snow leopard groaned her teeth were stained red from the blood.

Blood gurgled in the back of her mouth; Jett looked up at Turmoil her eyes filled with pain, bloody saliva spilled over Jett's lips and onto Turmoil's hand. Turmoil pulled her hand away from Jett and looked down at her hand; she ran her thumb through the bloody saliva in her palm. Turmoil brought her hand back and slapped the demon female hard across the face; Jett let out a loud yelp of pain. Turmoil smiled as she listened to the small female yelp in pain; she was going to make her life a living hell for as long as she could for taking her hand. Jett tongued at the screws and the little metal bracers in her mouth; she knew the flesh and the bone would not heal unless the screws were removed. The wounds had stopped bleeding for the time being; that was until Turmoil decided to hit her again. It was going to be a long day or however long this she-kat was planning on keeping her alive. Turmoil brought her arm into Jett's view, and shoved the bandaged bloody edge to the tip of her nose.

"I'm going to make you suffer for as long as I possibly can before killing you." Turmoil announced with a wide smile on her face.

Jett's breath rushed out of her wide open mouth; every muscle in her body was tense and ached. Her eyes left Turmoil's face and she looked straight at Cody; the stripped tabby was looking at her, there were tears in his eyes. She looked back at the Russian she-kat and a low rumble irrupted from her open mouth; Cody's ears perked as he looked towards his mother sitting in the chair. Turmoil grabbed the drill from her subordinate; the drill droned loudly and she stabbed the rotating drill end into Jett's right hand. The snow leopards eyes watered and refused to scream out; Turmoil's ears flattened and drilled into Jett's other hand waiting for her to scream.

Jett's torture continued for hours; she had held back the urge to scream and cry out in pain, she wasn't about to let this disturbed she-kat get her kicks. She had kept her eyes on Cody; most of the drill holes that Turmoil had created in her arms, shoulders, knees and calves had almost completely healed. There was blood on the floor around her; the room smelled of blood and Blu was growling loudly but not fighting to take over. While Turmoil was giving her a break to recover from the torture; the one handed Russian was trying to get information about what Jett was out of him.

Turmoil growled loudly at how unresponsive the young tom was and crossed her arms over her chest, she had long run out of the truth serum. Maybe it was time for a new type of persuasion to get the information she was after; she wanted to know if she could become one of these fascinating creatures. Turmoil turned away from the tom and looked towards the snow leopard; she huffed loudly at the demon female and left the room.

The Russian commander looked towards her second in command; she motioned for her to come closer.

"Yes Commander Turmoil." The snow white she-kat saluted.

"Tomorrow afternoon we make ourselves known to this disgusting city again; maybe it will draw the Swat Kats out, and maybe I will have my questions finally answered." Turmoil said.

"What questions Ma'am?" The second in command questioned softly.

"It is of no concern of yours now but later it will and I will include you in my new plan. But for now tomorrow you will bring the sky fortress out of the clouds and give the city a little spook, is that understood." Turmoil replied loudly as she glared down at her.

"Yes Ma'am it is understood." The white she-kat confirmed.

Turmoil nodded and walked away from her quietly holding the end of her amputated wrist close to her chest; if she could get what she wanted and if she could be turned into one of them maybe her whole crew could. The tan she-kat grinned at all the possibilities that came with commanding her new and improved army; everything that could be hers now and would be hers.

-Next Day-

Chance paced the foyer of salvage yard, his arms were crossed over his chest tightly; he rotated his wedding band as he thought to himself. The salvage yard didn't smell right with the other two males Roland and Daski; Jett's scent was gone over powered by the demon males. There was too much testosterone it made his throat tighten; he looked over at Jake who was sitting on the couch watching the news. Even though he was in a she-kats body he still smelled like a male it was just a little disturbing; then he looked to the multi-color calico Roland he never took his eyes off Jake. Roland gave off the wrong vibes; he could tell that the calico was holding himself back, Chance turned away from them when the sound of the breaking news bulletin went across the T.V. screen.

"This is Ann Gora with breaking news." The tan news report announced over the T.V.

Chance's eyes looked directly towards the picture on her left side; Turmoil's new and improved airship hovered over the city. The black storm clouds that hid it had disappeared and the sun shone brightly behind it; Chance licked his lips he knew Jett was on that ship along with this son Cody. Chance then looked towards Jake and he was looking directly back at him; his chocolate brown eyes unwavering, Chance nodded and ran out of the foyer and to the hidden hatch in the garage. The tom and the female were down the ladder in a split second running towards the lockers placed near the. Chance stripped his overalls off turning away; so he's demon wouldn't be tempted to jump on the female. The blonde dark stripped tabby pulled his black mask over his head, as he ran towards the modified TurboKat. Razor followed close behind him, the small female jumped into the co-pilot/navigator's seat behind T-bone's. The turn table beneath the Turbokat spun downwards under them until they came to the underground runway; T-bone hit the throttle and the engines propelled them forward like a bat out of hell.

"I knew she would come out sooner or later." Razor growled lowly.

T-bone looked back at the skinny little female sitting behind him; his eyes a deep red T-bone's only response was a deep rumble that came from his chest. He spotted the huge silvery airship in the distance; it hovered directly over Mega Kat City Hall.

Razor looked over the giant airship slowly looking for a weakness; he spotted not one but two vertigo beams on the bottom of the airship. Razor rubbed his chest gently as he looked over the ship; he felt the strange pull from it, the tugging of his heart from something or someone on the airship. The brown female's hand crept up to his throat, feeling the lump form.

Suddenly a large holographic image appeared in the sky of Turmoil; they both noticed that she held the end of her arm where her hand should have been. The image moved its eyes towards the TurboKat; her ears flattened against her uncapped head.

Turmoil spotted the TurboKat hovering close to the airship on the monitor closest to the holographic projector; her grip tightened around her wounded arm.

"I Turmoil have returned to this retched city and I now rule the skies; and I will kill one of my two hostages if my demands are not met!" Turmoil roared out loudly. "I want twelve million in gold at exactly 3:30pm and the gold delivered to the docks; if they are met the first hostage will be released." Turmoil continued.

The image then turned towards the TurboKat glaring down at it with evil intent; T-bone put the TurboKat into hover and opened the cockpit, he unbuckled himself and stood on the seat.

"I want what you took back from me Turmoil!" T-bone roared loudly.

Turmoil chuckled loudly and shook her head; the hologram became fuzzy and then disappeared from the sky.

"No Damn you!" T-bone growled.

In an instant the airship was gone; it had disappeared behind black clouds that had formed suddenly in the sky. Lightening zipped by the TurboKat and thunder boomed loudly; T-bone sat down in the pilot's seat quickly and flew away.

"T-bone we should head back to City hall and talk to the new mayor about this problem." Razor announced.

T-bone instantly looked at Razor in the mirror; his eyes still a deep red his demon pushing against his organs. He put his hand over his chest; he felt as if he couldn't breathe anymore, his chest was tight and his heart was beating rapidly. His eyes changed color once again, deep purplish red eyes started back at him and his reflection a savage grin crossed his face.

It was going to be a long few hours.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Written by: Cody Furlong & Razorslove

T-bone stood I the back corner of the mayor's office, he eyed the somewhat younger middle aged tom; who wore a dark blue business suit that fit his well-built body and a black tie. His fur was dark orange with white spots blotted on his face and probably various other places on his body.

His name was Jason Talco, Mayor Talco of Mega Kat City.

T-bone didn't like the way he was looking at Razor in his new state, he could still feel his demon pushing for supremacy as he watched Razor talking to the mayor. He could hear the sexual tone in his voice, every unmated male in the office had flocked to Razor quickly to him, he wondered if it was because of the demon female that resided in chocolate kat's body. Razor suddenly turned towards him and walked towards him quickly, the females ponytail bobbed with each step, T-bone sighed inwardly.

"The mayor says he will have the ten million drawn from the treasury as soon as possible." Razor said quietly.

T-bone looked down at him his deep purplish crimson eyes narrowed slightly as the words left Razor's mouth.

"What else did he say, what will he do once Cody or Jett is released?" T-bone questioned lowly his voice over lapped by Alexander's.

Razor looked up at him quietly for a few moments; the silence seemed to stretch on for hours it seemed in T-bone's mind before Razor answered his question.

"He said there was not much else he could do, while she still held the other hostage." Razor replied.

T-bone let out an irritated huff, as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. Razor's ears flattened against his head, as he watched his friend turn his head away. T-bone looked back at him quietly and put his large paw on his shoulder squeezing gently.

"I'm sorry Razor I don't mean to be such an ass towards you." T-bone apologized softly.

Before T-bone could get the second part of his apology out, Razor interrupted him.

"It's fine T-bone, I understand that you're worried about Jett and Cody." Razor added with a smile on his face.

T-bone smiled back at the short brown female, but nothing not even Razors acceptance of his apology had soothed his nerves. Alexander was still prowling in the back of his mind angry, frustrated and haunted by his recent betrayal.

"What time is it Razor?" T-bone questioned quietly, afraid that they might be late to meet the deadline "We don't want to be late." The uniformed tabby continued.

Alexander growled loudly at the mention of the deadline and possibly seeing Turmoil there. The demon huffed and hissed loudly as he paced.

"_**I can't believe you let that bitch mate with us!" Alexander roared angrily.**_

T-bone's ears flattened against his head as his demon accused him of the betrayal. The unhappy male sent a shiver down his spine and the unclean image entered his mind of Turmoil on top of him pleasured by his body.

"It's almost two-o-clock T-bone and we won't be late." Razor assured him.

T-bone nodded slowly at him afraid to speak feeling that Alexander had taken over his voice and was going to speak out. Letting the rage flow and possibly do damage to anything or anybody as he ranted.

"Razor go and see if the Enforcers will be joining us at the dock." T-bone ordered Alexander's voice heavily over lapping his own.

"Okay buddy." Razor responded and turned away quickly to walk away.

T-bone sighed softly as he watched his partner walk away from him, Alexander was slowly taking over his body; he wondered how furious he would be if Turmoil to back her promise to release one of the prisoners. He could only wonder; T-bone looked out the window into the darkened sky looking for any trace of the flying fortress. Only lightening streaked across through the clouds and Alexander growled lowly.

"The bitch will die." The demon vowed and T-bone could only agree.

Turmoil paced quietly in the small well lit room her gaze fixed on Cody, she was waiting for the next batch of her truth serum to be ready. She had tolerated enough of his silence, the female known as Jett lay on the floor still chained to her chair; bleeding heavily from the brutal beating she had received.

"Tell me how you become a demon." Turmoil ordered angrily, frustration apparent in her voice.

Cody remained quiet as she ordered for an answer to her question. Turmoil growled loudly at him and turned her fury on Jett, her booted foot came into contact with the Jett's throat. The snow leopard gasped for air, her windpipe being crushed from the swift kick the furious Russian and delivered to her. Jett struggled against the chains that held her tight against the chair. Turmoil turned towards Cody once more her eyes narrowed on the young tabby. Just as she was about to open her mouth to ask the question again a black she-kat in a white lab coat walked into the room.

"Commander the truth serum is finished." She announced as she held out the vile to Turmoil.

"Finally." Turmoil commented as she snatched the vile from her hand and opened it. "Open his mouth." Turmoil demanded.

The black sha-kat walked over to Cody and pried open his jaws, Turmoil poured the thick liquid into his mouth. The black female closed his mouth and plugged his nose forcing him to swallow ever drop of it. Cody sputtered and coughed as the female held his muzzle closed, he knew it was too late the serum took affect within minutes of consumption. Cody's stomach gurgled and bubbled at first then a cold sweat broke out over his body. Turmoil smiled widely as she watched the dirty blonde tabby pant softly; she waited a few more minutes before she questioned him again. She waved her hand and the black scientist moved her paws away from Cody's muzzle. The tan she-kat looked back at Jett, the snow leopards tongue lulled out of the corner of her mouth and her eyes were half closed as she struggled to breathe; tears flowed freely down her face. Turmoil grinned evilly as she watched her move in the chair; she turned towards Cody still smiling.

"Now once again; how do you become a demon?" Turmoil ordered.

Cody pressed his lips together tightly forcing the urge to answer back; his insides cramped and twisted. His teeth cut into his gums causing them to bleed as he grinded them together.

"Well? How do you become a demon?" Turmoil questioned again.

Cody tried once again to hold back the urge to spill his secrets, but unfortunately the urge won this time.

"You can be bitten by Jett or me." Cody blurted out.

The young tom's ears folded back against his head as he watched another smile creep across Turmoil's face. He looked down at his mother who still lay on the floor broken and bleeding; he felt so responsible for what was happening, his refusal to answer the crazy she-kats questions was putting his mom in danger.

"Who has the highest probability of making me into a demon?" Turmoil continued.

Cody's throat tightened as the urge made itself present yet again.

"Jett does, she's a full demon, royalty she can do it." Cody responded.

Turmoil smiled turned into a grin as she looked down at him with a slight hint of pleasure in her eyes.

"So am I already a demon since she bit my hand off?" Turmoil added her eyebrow rose slightly.

"No." Cody choked out.

Turmoil huffed loudly and looked down at Jett again, the pleasure in her eyes had turned to displeasure. Jett looked up at Turmoil, her breathing had returned to normal after her windpipe had completely healed. The spotted she-kat watched as Turmoil puffed out her chest and growled in dominance, Blu stirred inside her body at the mortal female that didn't know who she was messing with. The whites of her eyes instantly turned, but she knew she didn't have the energy or the strength to turn fully.

"What does she have to do to make me into what I want?" Turmoil growled.

"She would have to let her demon take over her body not completely though and she would have to bite you then." Cody whispered a defeated tone in his voice.

Turmoil turned her head slightly looking at the young dirty blonde tom, the pleasure returned to her eyes.

"Like she is now?" Turmoil purred.

Cody looked down at his mother; she looked back at him growling her k9's several times longer than before. He looked back towards Turmoil; he shook his head while he answered yes. The greying female grinned widely; she sat the demon up right quickly and removed the metal bars from her mouth.

"Turn me into a demon now." Turmoil ordered Jett.

Jett looked up at her the irises of her eyes turned from the sedate blue to the burning deep crimson red, as the criminal ordered her.

"Go fuck yourself." Jett's demonic voice echoed in the small room.

Turmoil frowned and clutched her hand into a tight fist; she looked back at Cody over her shoulder, his body trembling.

"If you don't I will kill him in front of you." Turmoil announced.

Jett's ears flattened and she growled loudly at Turmoil's threat towards her son. She looked directly at Cody who looked back at her; there was a hint of fear in the room followed by anticipation and sexual heat. Which threw Jett off; Turmoil's body radiated with heat it. A low snarl erupted from Jett's throat; Chance's scent was still on her body she was going to kill her.

"Do it or I will kill him." Turmoil continued.

She waved her good hand and several uniformed females walked in; one of them had a chain saw and put it to Cody's unprotected neck. Its tiny motor buzzed loudly, fear and helplessness ran through Jett's mind. What choice did she have now?

"Fine I will do it." Jett whispered softly.

"Good and you will make me an army as well." Turmoil laughed at Jett as she surrendered.

Turmoil continued to laugh loudly at the defeated snow leopard; Jett looked down towards her feet tonguing the screw holes in her mouth. Blu hit her hard and Jett trembled tilting her head back baring her large fangs at Turmoil.

"If you try and kill me, the boy will die anyway because of your stupidity." Turmoil announced.

"Fair warning this will not be an easy transformation, pain will rack your puny body, your will feel your newly found demon torture you to see if you're worthy." Jett hissed loudly.

Turmoil's ears flattened against her head and then huffed, she removed her cap and her cape; handing them to the nearest soldier. She unbuttoned her blouse exposing her shoulder and neck to the snow leopard as she leaned forward. Jett's eyes narrowed on the exposed flesh of the criminal's neck and shoulder; her lips curled back over her sharp teeth. Blu went crazy and lunged at Turmoil's exposed neck; blood gushed into her mouth growling loudly. The demon jerked her sharp teeth from the lesser female's body, Blu shuddered in pleasure at the taste of her blood; and it affected Jett's body responding to the demons fetish.

Turmoil cried out in pain as Jett pulled her fangs from her body, Jett panted loudly feeling suddenly weak using what little energy she had left to turn Turmoil.

"There is a catch to your transformation; you will never be like me." Jett growled loudly and happily.

Turmoil looked up at her quickly at the news.

"What do you mean your insignificant whelp?" Turmoil hissed loudly.

"You heard me, you will only be a half demon; lesser than me in many ways unless you get lucky enough and your placed with a demon willing to share power." Jett laughed happily.

Before Turmoil could stand up and do anything a sharp mind numbing pain shot through her body; Jett grinned widely the sudden loud buzzing of chain saw roared loudly. The snow leopard tensed slightly, she looked at Cody quietly, the silence stretched on a lump formed in her throat. Beheading was a sure fire way to kill any demon no matter how old or powerful he or she was.

"You.. will now create my army." Turmoil panted loudly through the pain.

The one soldier holding the chain saw moved and it was now placed in the middle of Cody's chest; Turmoil snapped her fingers and the sharp edges of the chainsaw were buried deep into his chest. Blood sprayed all over the room, Cody roared in pain as the chainsaw tore through his flesh. Jett cried out loudly as she watched Cody struggle the pain filled screams echoed inside.

"No stop! Please stop your killing him!" Jett cried out helplessly pulling hard on the chains that bound her.

Turmoil waved her only hand and the female pulled the chainsaw from Cody's chest. The young male slumped into his chair, blood flowed freely from the wound; the bone, lungs and his beating heart were exposed to the elements. Cody looked towards his mother tears burning in his eyes; he gasped loudly for air his lungs burned from being so exposed.

"Mom.. it hurts so bad." Cody panted loudly.

Jett's ears flattened against her head as she watched him struggle and cry softly.

"It'll be okay Cody, you'll get better I promise." Jett reassured him her demonic voice was soft.

Blu cried out loudly yowling in her head, crazy with anger towards each and every female on the ship. Jett sat extremely still in her chair; gripping the edge of the chair tightly. Jett sighed softly as the next female stepped up and Turmoil was taken from the room to rest.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Written by: Cody Furlong & Razorslove

Cody panted loudly in his corner of the room, he looked towards Jett; he watched as Turmoil's goons swarmed around her getting bitten by the half crazed demon. His mother looked back at him; defeat and failure was apparent on her face, each one of the females were instantly taken from the room and to their own. Turmoil's second in command stood there and watched over Jett and Cody, keeping her eyes on the clock as the time drew near for the hostage exchange.

"Everybody get out." The second in command ordered.

Everyone turned and left the room leaving her in there with them, the black and white she-kat looked over the both of them. She looked towards Jett first then she looked towards Cody; obviously she was deciding on who was going to be let go. Jett looked at Cody silently; blood covered her muzzle and her eyes bright. She then walked out of the room; the door closing behind her, Cody looked to Jett once more.

"Mom? Are you alright?" Cody questioned softly.

Jett hadn't taken her eyes off him the entire time that the female was in there with them; she didn't answer him just remained quiet it. Her soulless eyes stared directly at the giant gaping wound on his chest. There was a shape pain as his flesh started to stitch itself back together; a low growl came from Jett then a sigh of relief.

"I'm fine Cody they will give you up first before they give me up." Jett replied softly as she leaned back in her chair.

Cody's ears flattened against his head; the seering pain running through his chest made him grunt loudly and hiss.

"When you're gone there will be nothing to keep me under control with, I don't want you to worry about me though. I'm sure your father has a plan to get me out before Turmoil decides she wants anymore damage." Jett continued her voice low so nobody outside the room could hear her.

"What more could you do?" Cody questioned quietly licking his dry lips.

Jett just sat there quietly her gaze shifted from him to the floor; there were probably many things Turmoil would ask her to do but she would just refuse no matter how terrible the consequences would be. The snow leopard looked up at her son and shook her head silently not sure what to tell him now.

"Don't worry about it now Cody; I can deal with whatever she can dish out." Jett responded solemnly.

"And what if they let you go and keep me instead?" Cody added calmly.

Jett's eyes narrowed on him, her ears perked up and pointed towards him.

"They won't, then again they can totally go in another direction by giving them a false hostage." She replied. "Which they most likely won't do." Jett continued.

Cody sighed softly; he looked down at his bloody chest, it had almost completely healed. The last bit of flesh stitched together and his skin and fur started to grow back over the wound. The burning in his lungs had stopped and he let out deep sigh of relief, at least some of the torture would stop for him. Even though Jett had told him not to worry about her; there was nothing he could do to stop himself from worrying about his new mother. Jett's head snapped up as the door slid open with a loud hiss; the black and white she-kat stepped into the room followed by a few others that weren't nearly as decorated as she was.

"Get the boy out of the chair and restrain him." She ordered loudly.

The three females walked up to Cody; two placed their hands firmly against his shoulders to keep him in his seat, while the other she-kat walked behind him and unchained his hands. Cody felt the two she-kats pull him up out of his seat and stand him up in front of the second in command. His hands were once again bound behind his back once again; there was a low demonic rumble that came from his chest as he stood in front of her. The female stiffened a bit as she heard the low rumble from Cody; the soldiers who held his arms gripped him tighter.

"I wouldn't attack me if you want to see your mother severely punished for your moment of stupidity." She said aloud.

Cody looked to Jett who was sitting next to him quietly; she looked up at him her ears still perked up. His growl silenced quickly as he looked back at the female; and let out a loud huff of compliance. Cody wasn't about to risk an injury to his mom that would turn out to be worse than his, one of the three subordinate soldiers walked around him and put a large black fabric bag over his head.

"Hey!" Cody growled loudly as the females pushed him forward and out of the room.

The door hissed loudly as it slid closed and the lights turned off; Jett sat in the dark room quietly her red eyes glowing brightly in the dark. She sighed softly and tried to close her eyes for a bit; she didn't know how long they would be gone for and she needed all the rest she could get. Blu calmed a bit while she rested reserving the tiny bit of energy she had left in her body; the demon whimpered softly and it echoed through her mind.

"Please Blu just let me sleep for a while." There was an exhausted tone in Jett's voice as she pleaded with the demon for rest.

The whimpering stopped and Jett relaxed a bit in the chair and chains; her ears lay against her head and she licked the blood off her mouth. The snow leopard shuddered in the cold room; there was nothing to keep her company but the pounding of her own heart and Blu.

-Mega Kat City Docks-

T-bone tapped his foot impatiently against the old wood panels of the dock; it was almost 3:30 and nobody had shown up except for the Enforcers, the gold, Razor and himself. Nobody from Turmoil's end had made an appearance yet. He crossed his arms over his broad chest; Razor stood next to him silently, he leaned up against one of the old warehouses. T-bone wasn't sure how much more suspense he could take; everything had been fine and dandy till Turmoil showed up.

"Its 3:30 and they haven't shown up yet." Razor announced quietly.

T-bone looked down at him and sighed softly; as he was about to open his mouth to reply to his small friend a helicopter he recognized all too easily flew overhead. Razor looked up and sighed softly as he pushed himself away from the side of the warehouse; T-bone took a step forward as the chopper landed near the end of the dock. A few she-kats and one large blonde tabby stepped out of the chopper; two of them had their hands gripped tightly around his forearms as they lead him towards the exchange point. The five of them stopped a little over ten feet away from them; T-bone's knuckles cracked and popped as he clenched his fists tightly as they forced the dirty blonde darkly striped tabby down onto the wood.

"Did you bring the ten million in gold?" The black and white she-kat questioned.

Commander Felina Feral stepped up into sight of the female; she reached under a black tarp and pulled out a gold bar, it shined brightly even on a cloudy day. She slipped it back under the black tarp; the Enforcer commander stepped forward towards the much smaller group.

"And I see you brought one of the hostages." Felina commented lowly as she eyed the male sitting on the ground.

Cody's ears perked up; the black bag obscured his vision so he couldn't see what was going on around him. He couldn't tell if his father or if Jake was there; he could hear Commander Feral's female voice off in the distance. He sighed with relief as he heard a very familiar male voice speak up; his father was there and possibly Jake.

"What will happen to the other hostage?" T-bone growled loudly.

Cody shifted uneasily where he sat; curious and worried about what she would say about Jett, she was more than likely to lie through her teeth.

"She will be taken care of until we make another request is made by Commander Turmoil." The decorated female responded.

T-bone growled again; he's footsteps got closer when a female voice he didn't recognize spoke up.

"Wait a minute T-bone we don't want to put the hostage's life at risk." She said softly.

Cody's head turned in direction of the voice; he felt his body tighten suddenly and his demon stirred. Cody knew his demon wanted this female for whatever reason it was; he licked his lips in anticipation and his demon purred deeply in approval. What was wrong with him, he was gay into males not females; what was wrong with him. The black bag was pulled off his head suddenly and the bright light was blinding; he squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head down and blinked a few times getting his eyes used to the natural sunlight. He lifted his head up and looked around the dock; he saw Felina and her Enforcers standing off to the right with one very large block of gold bricks. To his left he saw his father in full swat kat gear and next to him stood the female he had heard earlier; she too was in swat kat gear. Her fur was a dark shade of brown like Razor, except she filled out the uniform in certain places. Her thick chocolate brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail; he felt his heart start pounding in his chest.

"_**Mine, I must have." Grendel growled loudly.**_

Cody swallowed the lump in his throat he looked to his father and one of his eye brows rose slightly; questioning who she was and why she was wearing the uniform. T-bone looked back at Cody seeing his eyebrow raise; then looked down at Razor who stood next to him quietly. He noticed that Razor's eyes were glued on Cody; he looked between the both of them unsure what to expect from Cody. He raised his chin slightly and smiled at him; he had a lot to tell him about what was happening to Jake. He wasn't sure how he would react to the news of Jake turning into a woman by the will of his demon.

"Now if you want the hostage; put the gold into the chopper quickly." The black and white calico ordered.

Felina looked around and pulled the tarp off the large pile of gold; the enforcer's moved around her quickly picking up the heavy bars and taking them to the chopper quickly. Cody watched as the gold was loaded into the chopper; the weight of the gold made the large helicopter sink down slightly as it was loaded up. As soon as the last of the gold was placed inside the dark red chopper; Turmoil's goons stood Cody up off the wood deck. They unchained his hands and pushed him forward as they backed up away from the meeting point; Cody looked back at them and walked forward. The Enforcers swarmed Cody quickly taking him to the sedans that were parked at the other end of the dock; T-bone and Razor watched quietly before they made their way back to the Turbokat. The deep crimson red chopper took off; and headed to the middle of the large storm that hovered over the city menacingly.

-Salvage yard-

Daski and Roland sat quietly in the living room of the salvage yard quietly; Jake and Chance hadn't been back for a few hours. Daski looked at Roland out of the corner of his eye quietly; the demon had relaxed since Jake had left with the blonde tabby that morning. He sat back into the old couch; he crossed his arms over his broad muscular chest, he wasn't interested in Jake or the female demon that resided in his body. Because his mate had died a long time ago; no, she hadn't been his true mate and he didn't think he would ever find her. His ears perked up as he heard the knob leading to the garage giggle and the door opened up; Jake and Chance walked into the living room chattering about some tom named Cody. Daski listened closely to them chatter about him, his ears twisted around honing into the conversation.

"He'll be a little surprised when he finds out it's you." Chance said loudly crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure he will be." Jake replied his female voice soft.

"You both sound secretive." Daski added gruffly.

Chance and Jake looked over in his direction quietly; Chance's ears perked up slightly.

"We're not just worried about how Cody will react when ever Chance is allowed to bring him to the salvage yard." Jake responded.

Daski looked over the small curvy female quietly as he stood up off the couch; Jake looked up at him as he stood up, the male's bright blue and green eyes looked down at him.

"Well, when does Cody come back to the salvage yard?" Daski asked.

"We don't know the Enforcers have him." Chance replied as he leaned against the door frame.

Daski nodded slow looking over them both; he looked down at Roland who had stiffened up since Jake and stepped into the room. The black tom walked behind the couch and put his large paw on Roland's shoulder; the black, orange and white calico kat looked up at him quietly. The calico stood up silently looking down at Jake with smile; that edgy smile sent a shiver down Jake's delicate female spine.

"We'll be back, Roland and I have a few things to do before Cody gets back and Jett gets home." Daski announced loudly as he walked to the front door and opened it.

Roland walked towards the door quietly with his hands in his pockets; his spotted tail flickering about aggressively, the tom stepped out of the door and into the stormy weather. Daski walked out after Roland quietly; he pulled the door closed behind him, he ran his paw through his thick hair as he walked down the steps towards the red Ford. He opened the driver's side door and got in quietly; Roland sat beside him. The Calico's arm was stretched over the back of the seat his body was in the corner of the seat and door.

"Where are we going off to now Daski?" Roland spoke loudly his voice gruff.

Daski put the key into the ignition and gave it a quick jerk bringing the engine roaring to life; he looked to the tom sitting next to him and huffed a reply. Roland shrugged his shoulders as the truck jerked backwards as the burly black tom put the truck in reverse; as soon as the wheels hit the asphalt the truck took off in the opposite direction of the city.

"Daski the city is the other way." Roland commented as he looked to the older male.

"I know it is Roland but we don't need to be here for the next few days." Daski replied quietly as he leaned back in the padded seat.

"Why is that?" Roland questioned as he rubbed his chin.

"I'm sure Jetta wouldn't want us to interfere with Cody and Jake." Daski responded quietly.

Roland shrugged his broad shoulder and the cab grew unnaturally quiet as the two toms drove away from the city.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Written by: Cody Furlong & Razorslove

Cody waited to be released from the Enforcers; he tapped his foot impatiently against the floor, he had a lot to tell his father. The Enforcers were only prolonging the bad news the longer they kept him in this room. The young dirty blonde tabby looked up at the clock mounted on the wall just above the door; it was almost seven at night. He hadn't told the Enforcers much and he certainly didn't them about the truth serum or what he had said; and Jett he hadn't told them what they were doing to her. Cody rubbed his chest gently over where his chest wound had been; he wondered how his dad would react to the news of what was really going on in the airship. The tabby's ears perked and he tensed a little; curling his paws into fists as the door to the interrogation room opened Felina walked in. He relaxed a little; but his eyes were more focused on the door behind her closing and click softly as it shut.

"When can I leave commander?" Cody questioned impatiently.

"After you answer one more question Corporal." Felina replied as she walked around the table and sat on the other side.

Cody turned in his chair to face her; he crossed his arms over his chest, he looked over her silently. He didn't want to answer any more questions; he had done enough damage and he didn't want to feel vulnerable anymore.

"What is Turmoil really doing up there?" Felina questioned as she leaned forward.

Cody's ears perked slightly and a grim look crossed his face; he looked away from the older female quietly debating on if he should tell her or not about the newly created demon army hovering overhead. A lump grew in his throat as he looked back at Felina; he uncrossed his arms and leaned forward a little.

"I don't know, she kept us in a room and wouldn't say a word about what she was doing. We were just pawns to get her gold, and no I don't have an idea about what she will ask for next." Cody responded a little irked.

Felina nodded slowly as she stood up from the chair she was sitting in; she looked down at him for a moment then walked to the door.

"Your dad is waiting for you down in the lobby." Felina added as she opened the door.

Cody stood up and walked towards the door; he looked down at the female and then walked out of the room. He wanted to sprint down the hall to the elevator; but forced himself to walk calmly to the elevator; he didn't want them to get the impression that there was something really wrong. As soon as he reached the elevator he jammed his thumb into the down button and pressed it several times. He looked back to see Felina looking at him quietly from where she stood; she was still next to the integration room door watching him. Cody stepped into the elevator as the doors opened up; he pressed the lobby button.

Chance waited quietly in the lobby; he stood near the front desk facing the elevators. He waited for Cody to appear out of one of the three elevators; he looked to the one in the middle where he kissed his wife for the first time, he sighed softly. He uncrossed one of his arms and rubbed the back of his neck gently; his claws scraped gently over his spine; his paw went over the side of his neck to his jaw. He scrubbed his face with his hand as he looked down at the floor.

"Dad?" The deep familiar voice said.

Chance looked up quickly seeing Cody standing in front of him; up close his son looked worn and worried. The light blonde tabby moved forward quickly and embraced his son tightly; the lump in his throat grew leaving him almost unable to speak out.

"Are you okay?" Chance asked quietly as he felt Cody hug him back.

"I'm fine dad." Cody replied assumingly.

Chance let go of him and stepped back looking over him; he was wearing a new clean shirt, the one he was wearing earlier had been torn and bloody. His wrists were missing fur and chaffed from where his bindings had rubbed them raw. Chance looked up at him from his wrists; his ears flattened against his head and a growl erupted from his throat.

"Not here dad, I'll explain when we get back to the salvage yard." Cody interjected quickly.

"There is something I need to tell you as well." Chance added.

Cody nodded and put his hand on his father's shoulder and squeezed gently; he didn't know how he was going to break the news to him that Jett was being tortured. The young tabby led his father out of the Enforcer building and to the black dodge ram quietly; his ears began to fall back against his head. Chance looked over at his son as they walked through the parking lot quietly; there was obviously some bad news that he didn't want to tell him. The two tabbies's walked up to the black truck; Chance hopped into the driver's seat and Cody got in on the passenger side. It was silent in the cab the whole way back to the salvage yard; as he pulled up to the dirt lot Chance turned to Cody parking the truck and turning it off.

"Cody before you go in there is something I need to say." Chance announced.

Cody looked towards Chance quietly and one of his eyebrows rose in a questioning manner.

"Okay dad… what is it?" Cody replied there was a hint of worry in it.

"Well, Jake hasn't exactly been himself lately." Chance said slightly nervous.

"What do you mean not himself?" Cody questioned.

"Well, umm… you'll just have to see for yourself, and don't stare at him either." Chance continued quietly.

"Okay dad." Cody huffed and unbuckled his seat belt.

Chance followed the same motions; he opened his door and stepped out of the car silently. They both walked up to the front door; Chance gripped the door knob tightly in his paw. He looked up at Cody who was probably two inches taller than he was. His son was going to be getting quite a shock when he would finally see that Jake had turned into a female. Chance twisted the knob and pushed the door open wide letting Cody in first, then he followed after him closing the door.

"Jake! We're back." Chance called out loudly.

Cody's ears perked and looked up towards the ceiling as he heard footsteps walking in the room overhead. His eyes followed the footsteps into where the hall was upstairs; he looked to the mouth of the stairs waiting for Jake to appear instead a small dainty female came into view. Even though his dad had told him not to stare that was all he could do; it was the same female he had saw earlier at the dock. His mouth hung open a little as he stared down at the tiny female; Chance reached up and closed the darkly striped tabby's mouth.

"I told you not to stare at him." Chance said somewhat irately.

Cody looked to his dad who stood next to him with a shocked look on his face; then back to the little dark brown female standing in front of him.

"Jake?" Cody asked softly as he took his dad's hand from his face.

The female's head nodded slowly as she looked to Chance worriedly. On the inside Cody felt Grendel leap towards Jake; twisting and raking his insides.

"_**I want to have him." Grendel purred loudly.**_

Cody swallowed the forming knot in his throat; he felt his muscles tense. Grendel pushed harder at the barrier he had erected to keep the demon from taking control. The dirty blonde tom ran his hand through his hair shakily. He desperately wanted to reach out and grab Jake and hold him tightly against his chest and kiss him.

"What happened to you? I mean how can you be a girl?" Cody stammered nervously feeling Grendel push harder.

"Well, I called Jett before all of this happened and I questioned her about it. She said when a male is partnered with a female demon; I'll turn into one on the inside and when she takes over I become fully female." Jake replied softly wringing his small hands gently.

Cody continued to stare down at him almost in disbelief; everything was happening to quickly, Turmoil had kat- napped him and questioned him thoroughly, Jett had been kat-napped and punished because of him and now was still being punished by her own choice, Grendel was getting out of hand and now Jake, Jake had turned into a female by his demon.

Grendel purred deeply in satisfaction by the thought of Jake.

"Shut up asshhole." Cody growled loudly.

Chance and Jake looked at each other quietly.

"It's not like I can control it Cody." Jake retorted irkedly.

Cody looked down at the small cinnamon colored she-kat, his ears flattened against his head slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I wasn't talking to you Jake." Cody whispered.

"Oh well I guess it's okay then." Jake replied turning away from Cody.

Chance smacked his only son upside the head, shaking his head as he walked over to the couch and sat down. Cody followed sitting in the old brown recliner across from him; he began to wring his hands nervously knowing his father would probably explode at the news he was about to deliver about Jett. Jake sat on the other cushion beside him quietly looking at Cody; the little female smiled softly at him, Cody's heart lurched and tighten when he smiled at him.

"Dad I have really bad news." Cody said aloud reluctantly.

Chance and Jake looked towards him; they looked to each other instantly. Chance's ears flattened against his slowly; apparently the look on his own face had tipped him off. Chance didn't say anything though, just continued to look at his son and wait for whatever bad news was going to be given to him.

"Dad… I… Jett." Cody stammered not sure how to tell his father what had happened up there.

Chance's watched his son quietly from where he sat on the other side of the coffee table.

"I'm sorry Dad, Its all my fault! If only they hadn't cut my chest open with that chainsaw!" Cody cried out softly.

Chance and Jake stared at the young tabby after his sudden outburst; Chance's heart jumped into his throat. Cody rubbed over his face with his hand gently looking at his father who sat stiff in his seat; his paws wringing his hands hard. Jake look towards Chance quietly his dainty female ears perked up towards the older blonde tabby that sat next to him.

"Dad they tortured us both; they used mom against me to get information from me." Cody's ears flattened against me. "Jett bit her hand off; and I know Turmoil wants her revenge." Cody announced softly as he rubbed his chest gently. "She wants…" Cody paused for a moment running his big paw through his hair. "Turmoil wants Jett to create a demon army for her." Cody continued.

The room was deadly quiet now; the air didn't flow freely in the room everything stood still. Chance's heart beat became erratic and Alexander made himself painfully known. Cody quietly his eyes concentrated on the dirty carpet; as he went on in detail of what Turmoil had really done to both himself and Jett.

Chance listened on horrified as his son described to him what happened; on the inside he felt his insides cramp and his bones ached more with each word. Alexander ripped at his insides as he listened to the final deed that Turmoil had committed against Cody. The images of a chainsaw ripping through the flesh of his chest and blood spraying everywhere; Jett in the background screaming for them to stop. That was the final thing he needed to push him over the edge; the last tether on his control broke in an instant.

Chance's fur grew darker and stood up on end; every muscle in his body tightened as Alexander took control. The bones in his body cracked as he grew taller; his feet tore through his leather work boots, his shirt popped at the seams.

"Jake… Get away from dad." Cody said aloud as he stood up out of his chair.

Jake stood up slowly as he watched Chance transform before him; Jake's small female body shook in fear as Chance glimpsed up at him. Chance's eyes were completely black; his large paws covered his face his long black claws bit into his scalp. Jake moved away slowly from the angry demon; Jake's foot caught on the coffee table and fell to the ground. In an instant Chance leapt from the couch towards Jake sudden movement; Cody quickly reached out for Jake grabbing him by the straps of his overalls, pulling him out of the way across the floor. Jake yelped loudly as Chance landed were Jake had been lying with a loud thud; the darkly furred demon slashed at Jake's feet roaring loudly in anger. The young blonde tabby pulled Jake up into his arms quickly; his ears flattened against his head as the older tom stood up off the floor. The older tabby's mouth was open baring his fangs at Cody and Jake; Chance growled loudly as he swayed from side to side getting ready to attack. The dirty blonde tom put Jake down on the carpeted floor gently; Cody kept his eyes on his father swaying body his demon completely in control.

"Jake run upstairs and don't come down until I come up there." Cody whispered softly in his ear his hot breath running down his neck.

Jake felt heat creep into his cheeks as he moved around Cody and went up the stairs on the far side of the room; he looked back at the two tabby's they stared at each other quietly. Cody watched Jake go up the stairs quickly out of the corner of his eye; a loud angry growl came from Chance's direction. The large demon looked down at him his nearly black fur shined in the overhead light his stripes were so black they looked purple; his black eyes looked down at him the irises were completely gone.

"Dad please calm down, please you might hurt someone." Cody said calmly trying to bring his father down from that rage.

The growling and snarling came louder as Cody talked softly; Chance pushed the coffee table over as he moved towards Cody quickly. Cody backed up quickly as the demon came at him fast; the young tabby's back hit the wall. Chance lashed out at Cody's head; the dirty blonde tom ducked out of the way quickly his father's claws digging into drywall. Cody rolled across the floor out of the way of his father; Chance pulled his claws from the drywall, pulling a large chunk from wall.

-Upstairs-

Jake paced his room anxiously; his tiny female body trembling with fear, all he heard coming from downstairs was loud growling. Loud bangs and thuds that came from downstairs suddenly stopped; Jake's ears perked and he started to walk towards the door but stopped. Footsteps came from the hall and the small brown female moved away from his bedroom door quickly. The door swung open wide; Cody stood in the doorway quietly; deep gashes and large bruises covered his body.

"Cody!" Jake shouted as he ran over to Cody as he started to lean forward.

Jake held Cody up so he wouldn't fall over; Cody looked down at the she-kat that stood before him holding him up against the door frame.

"Help me with dad." Cody huffed softly in pain.

Jake nodded slowly as Cody stood up straight and walked towards the stairs Jake following close behind him. Down stairs everything was nearly destroyed and the dark furred demon lay on the floor; Jake's ears flattened against his head as he continued to look around. He looked to Chance who was still lying on the floor; Cody had grabbed his arms and he was looking straight at Jake.

"Are you going to come help me?" Cody said aloud.

Jake nodded and hurried down the rest of the steps and over to Cody quickly; the cinnamon colored she-kat picked up Chance's feet. They both lifted the large male off the floor and waddled towards the garage door; they moved quickly putting Chance over the hatch to the hanger and dropped him down it. Chance fell down the tunnel; his body landed on the very thick mat that was at the bottom. Cody and Jake followed after him climbing down the ladder; they grabbed Chance once again dragging him to the cell they kept just in case one of them went demon crazy. Cody closed the door quickly and locked it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Written by: Cody Furlong & Razorslove

After Cody and Jake had gotten Chance into the cell and they had made sure that the door was secure; they stood there watching him for a few long moments. There was dead silence between them as they listened to the labored breathing coming from the unconscious demon. Cody looked down at Jake silently, his demon hammered at him hard with need. The dirty blonde tabby scratched at his chest the bruises had faded away by now and the cuts were gone; a deep sexual rumble vibrated in his chest. He cut it off quickly as it slipped past his lips. Jake looked up at the taller tom quickly, his ears lay back against her long dark chocolate hair; he watched as Cody turned his head his big paw still on his chest.

"Stop that damn it." Cody growled to himself quietly.

"_**Why? You want him just as much as I do." Grendel growled back.**_

Cody sighed softly his large paw still resting on his own chest. The young tom turned his head again to look down at Jake but the chocolate brown kat was already on the other side of the hanger, climbing up the ladder. Cody's eyes quickly went to Jake's heart shaped bottom; the darkly striped tom licked his lips as he began to follow slowly. Another deep rumble came from his throat loudly; he didn't bother to stop it this time.

"_**I want to have him first." Grendel purred deeply.**_

"No you won't have him first you'll hurt him." Cody replied harshly.

Grendel snorted loudly at his remark, Cody stopped at the foot of the ladder and looked up at the hatch; the bright day light lit the end of the tunnel. Jake was already left the hatch and was somewhere in the yard; Cody growled again to himself a warning to Grendel.

"One wrong move and I'll kill you." Cody growled.

"_**How will you do that without harming yourself genius?" Grendel retorted loudly.**_

"Easy I'll take my head off and we'll both go to hell, I don't give a damn what happens to me." Cody snarled as he started to climb up the ladder.

"_**Fine you son of a bitch." Grendel hissed.**_

"Jetta is not a bitch." Cody retorted angrily.

"_**You know what I meant." Grendel huffed.**_

Cody and Grendel remained quiet as he climbed the ladder; when they reached the top, Cody looked around the garage it was quiet and there was no sign of Jake. The tabby slowly pulled himself out of the hatch; he then walked into the living room, yet again there was no sign of Jake. He walked upstairs and checked each one of the rooms; when he came to his father's old room he stood close to the window that looked over the large scrap piles in the back of the yard. As he looked over the rusted piles he spotted the little female walking between the giant piles of metal. The tabby sighed again as he made his way back downstairs, he went outside to the main yard, he looked around at first before he took the trail that went off to the left.

Cody walked slowly and quietly looking for the cinnamon colored female; he stopped when he came to the large pool of water that at one time his father had been deathly afraid of because he couldn't swim. Cody straightened up as he saw Jake standing on the other side; her arms crossed over her chest, she looked straight at him. The burly tom ran his fingers through his hair as he watched Jake turn away and keep walking; Grendel propelled him forward walking around the large pool of water.

"_**Keep following him." Grendel said softly his demonic voice almost normal sounding.**_

Cody didn't reply to Grendel just allowed the demon to control his legs; as he kept his eyes on the female.

-Jake-

Jake walked around the scrap pile quickly; Cody was following him, it was almost like a predator stalking its prey. The small female could hear small pieces of metal scraping over the dirt ground as Cody moved it out of his pathway with his foot; there were several large breaks in the clouds overhead. It was dark and gloomy one second and bright and luminous the next; Jake walked to the next pile and hid there for a bit, the little female looked around the edge of the metal. Jake's ears flattened against his head; he didn't see Cody anywhere. Suddenly large arms wrapped around Jake's waist just under his breasts; it caused him to gasp softly.

"I've got you now little kitty." Cody whispered softly into Jake's ear.

The cinnamon kat tensed up slightly in his arms; Cody pulled the female's long hair out of the way and licked her long neck gently. The little kat shivered as the tabby licked up Jake's neck to his jaw line and nibbled gently; Jake blushed bright red as he tilted his head to the side.

"Why are you running from me kitty?" Cody questioned softly as he slowly turned Jake to face him.

Jake looked up at him speechless and unsure of the big tom that held him tightly to his hard body. Cody continued to look down at him quietly; a grin crossed his face and his green eyes brightened. Jake's small body trembled against Cody's in anticipation; the small female's hands came up to Cody's chest and rested there. Cody let out a deep rumble of satisfaction as Jake touched his chest; the young tom's larger paw came up to Jake's face. He tilted Jake's head back; and brought his mouth down on his, Jake gasped softly as Cody slipped his tongue into the small female's mouth.

Cody growled softly into Jake's mouth as his tongue and Jake's danced and played together; Jake felt his knees buckle and the larger tom easily caught him and picked him up. Cody kept kissing the smaller demon as he carried him back into the building; his chest rumbled loudly as closed the garage door behind him with his foot. Jake pulled away so he could take a breath; he looked up at Cody who nudged open the door to his room.

"Cody you can put me down now." Jake said his face bright red.

The door to the bedroom closed behind the large male as he set Jake down on the floor gently; his large paws still on the small of the brown kat's back. Cody pushed the top of the overalls down then fingered the hem of Jake's shirt pulling it up over his head; Cody looked down at Jake's chest, he was wearing one of Jett's bras it was two sizes too big on his small breasts that were shaped perfectly but were just a little bigger than handful. Cody licked his lips as he stared down at him hungrily; the small brown female's face turned a bright red as Cody reached up and ripped the bra off his body with one quick movement. Jake's hands quickly moved to his chest to cover his small round breasts; Cody gripped the small feline's wrists and pulled them away.

"It's alright kitten you don't have to hide from me." Cody spoke reassuringly.

The air rushed out of Jake's body as he felt his body heat up; moisture pooled between the juncture of his legs. The burly tabby pushed the rest of the overalls down; they dropped easily around Jake's tiny feet. Cody murred loudly as he looked over the small female's body; the white, plain panties stood out among the dark fur. Jakes skinny tail swayed slowly as he looked over Cody's large body; Cody had a wide barrel shaped chest and broad shoulders. His black muscle shirt was pulled tight over his chest; Jake's eyes wandered lower passed the black belt that he wore around his waist, there was a large bulge straining against the zipper. Cody grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head in one fell swoop; and his paws moved to the belt buckle. Jake stepped away as the tom pulled the belt free of the loops on his pants; Cody reached for Jake and hooked one finger on the top of the crisp white panties as his other paw worked to get his dark denim shorts down over his hips.

The top of the white underwear ripped as Cody's claw went through it as he pulled Jake to him; the large tom stepped out of the dark shorts that were pooled around his big feet. Cody brought Jake close to his body his long, thick kathood sliding between the small females legs close to the small wet slit. Jake shuddered as Cody's member slid along the newest part of his female body; his small agile paws ran across the tabby's shoulders. The large male pushed Jake back towards the bed as he kissed him gently; when the back of the dark furred demon touched the bed was shoved down onto the soft mattress.

Cody was on top of the small female within seconds; Grendel growled loudly as he clawed at the large tabby's insides. The striped toms ears fell back against his head and took a deep breath, which he let out slowly and steadily. Cody put his hands on Jake's knees and easily spread the small feline's legs; the tabby blushed as he looked down at the small untaken pink slit. Jake slid his small hands up over his wide hips to cover his exposed female body, before Jake's hands reached the small wet sex; Cody gripped his wrists leaning down and running his long flat tongue over the sensitive flesh. The brown kat moaned softly; his small body shuddering.

"Cody… I don't know.." Jake stammered nervously.

Cody looked up from in between the small kats legs; he pulls Jake down to him, the brown females legs rested on Cody's hips. Jake looked up at Cody nervously his small body trembling; the large tabby on top of him lean down and cover his mouth firmly with his.

-Turmoil's Airship-

Jetta trembled in pain; everything on her body ached and burned, not even her feminine mound had been spared. The snow leopard breathed harshly through the pain; after Cody had been exchanged for the gold the black and white female returned to the room. She could hear every female in the airship screaming for death as their new demons took over their bodies; she hoped that Daski and Roland were still at the salvage yard with Jake. Maybe they would get word to her Father about this new and quite large demonic army that was being formed.

Jett's head snapped up quickly as the door hissed opened and the black and white female known as Sarah stepped in; the grey and white female's ears flattened against her head as she watched the other female.

"How do you make the pain go away?" She demanded.

Jett just stared up at her with her black and blue eyes; her ears lay flat against her dirty, blood encrusted hair.

"Answer my question demon!" Sarah shouted obviously frustrated.

"There is no way to take the pain away." Jetta growled her response loudly.

Sarah stared back down at Jetta with her hazel eyes; the snow leopard pulled hard on the thick chains, they jingle and are jerked harder at the chains. Sarah struck Jett hard; the snow leopard rolled her jaw growling, she looked up at her.

"Traitor..." Jetta growled furiously.

Sarah looked down at Jett quietly; the black and white she-kat's ears lay back against her head. Blu pushed herself into Jett's mind growling and hissing; Jetta lifted herself up easily with the sudden surge of power.

"I knew I smelt a half demon on this god forsaking ship." The snow leopard spat.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The uniformed she-kat huffed.

Jetta tried to step forward but the chains binding her hands were still bound, her feet and legs were still chained to the chair and it kept her from moving. Hot breath rushed out of Jetta's mouth and nose, she didn't like the game this little she-kat was playing.

"Either you're a very good actress or you really have no clue to what you really are." Jetta growled loudly.

The door hissed open again and multiple females filed into the room quickly; each one of them pointed their guns at the blue- haired snow leopard. Jetta sat down in the chair she was restrained to; her hands gripped the chains in her hand. They moved forward and started to remove the chain from the wall; Jetta suddenly pulled at chain and it was yanked from the soldier's hands. The little female shouted loudly and three of the females proceeded to shoot the demon several times in the chest.

Jett feel to her knees sputtering as blood filled her lungs; the soldier's pulled her up off the floor by her elbows and dragged her from the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Written by: Cody Furlong & Razorslove

Turmoil's goons dragged the wounded snow leopard into giant living quarters; the walls were lined with a heavy material and the furniture was old somewhere around the 16th century. Jett struggled to breath; the air from her lungs escaped through the several bullet wounds. The grey and white she-kat was exhausted from the long torturous days without sleep and the constant beatings. Even Blu was tired from infecting so many people; the entire air ship was now over run with fledging demons. Jetta had counted the number of people that she had infected and she couldn't believe how many people were actually on the flying fortress.

"Seven thousand three hundred and forty." Jetta mumbled lowly.

Jett looked over the room again; in the corner of the room was a large circular bed; it looked like it was able to fit more than ten people on it. The bright red comforter and the thin sheets had been kicked off carelessly around the edge; in the middle of it lay Turmoil. She twisted and turned as she withered away in pain. The she-kats that were holding her up off the floor dropped her suddenly; Jett's head hit against the carpeted floor, even though the surface was soft at first but just underneath was metal.

The snow leopard's face pressed her face against the off white carpet; the blood from her face rubbed onto it, probably staining deep red. Jett closed her eyes and shuddered from the cold feeling that was overwhelming her body.

"Commander, we brought you the demon to your chamber as requested." Sarah announced softly.

Turmoil sat up off the bed slowly; sweat ran down from her forehead to chin, and smaller beads formed on her chest that ran down the valley of her breasts. The tan female looked down at the limp female that lay on her bedroom floor; a small round puddle of deep red blood was starting to form around her chest.

"Bring her to me now." Turmoil ordered shakily.

Two of the goons grabbed Jett by her arms again; they lifted her up easily off the floor and walked over to the bed, the limp demons feet dragged across the floor smearing the blood across the carpet. One of the uniformed females grabbed a fistful of dirty blood encrusted hair and lifted Jett's head up so Turmoil could she her. Jetta growled softly and as her eyes opened slowly the growl grew louder; she looked at Turmoil who was sitting in front of her on the bed.

"What do you want now Turmoil." Jett panted harshly.

"How long does this last?" Turmoil questioned.

The spotted female stared at the Russian Commander for a few long moments; the only sound in the room was the soft plat of blood hitting the carpet. The sound made Turmoil's ears twitch in irritation; she noted that the demons stubbornness was going to land her in a shallow grave.

"How long!" Turmoil shouted.

A grin crossed the snow leopards lips from the frustration in Turmoil's voice; she sensed the demonic presence inside the Commanders body.

"You're finished with your transformation." Jetta replied her grin slowly fading.

Turmoil's ears perked up slightly when she realized the cramps and the mind shattering pain was gone. The tan female scooted to the edge of the bed; her feet touched the floor and she began to stand up. Her leg wobbled at first, but was able to hold her weight; the Russian grinned widely.

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you." Jetta huffed.

Turmoil looked down at the wounded female; eyebrow rose slightly curious to why she would say so.

"And why not? I am immortal now." Turmoil replied gleefully.

"You've made me create an army of fledging demons against my will for one; and you've become a threat to demon existence." Jetta continued much slowly this time the blood loss getting to her.

"I doubt it." Turmoil retorted.

"T… there is a… much larger army out ….there and I'm hoping my…. father finds out." The spotted female stammered softly.

"What is going on why is she acting this way?" Turmoil questioned immediately.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Sarah replied as she checked over Jett.

"Get her to the infirmary now and patch her up; I want her to remain a live Lt. Commander or else." Turmoil barked quickly.

The uniformed soldiers quickly carried Jett off to the infirmary; Turmoil cursed loudly, she couldn't lose the last bargaining chip she had now. The elder tan female walked around her room casually at first; she sat in front of the mirrored boudoir. Her hand quickly went up to her face; it ran across her now smooth face and her grey hair was gone. Turmoil smiled and her hand moved down to the small drawer; she jerked the knob to it and it was broken off easily. The commander smiled softly; she pulled out the small drawer easily by digging her claws into the soft wood; Turmoil grabbed the brush out of it and began to brush her hair slowly smiling to herself.

-Salvage Yard-

Jake lay curled into the large dirty blond tabby's side tiredly; the small female body trembled softly, his face pressed against Cody's soft sweat dampen fur. Cody's arm came around the small brown kat that lay next to him; his eyes were closed and suddenly shot up as the small kat cried out in pain. The dirty blonde tabby shot up off the bed; Jake shook hard and loud cracks of bone echoed in the room.

"Jake?" Cody spoke softly to the brown kat.

Jake tossed and turned hard against the bed; soft cries of pain were loud in the small room, he noticed that the female was becoming male again. Her hair was suddenly shortened, her breasts sank down and became a slender, flat and muscled; her hips and waist became narrow again. The features of her face broadened and Cody saw the real Jake lying before him panting heavily. The chocolate brown tom looked up at Cody quietly and smiled softly at the burly tabby that was kneeling beside the bed.

"Hey." Jake rasped as he continued to smile at Cody.

Cody smiled back at the little kat lying before him; the muscled tom leaned forward and kissed Jake passionately. Jake wrapped his arms around Cody's neck kissing the younger tom back; Cody pulled away and easily scrapped his teeth along the smaller toms chin. The cinnamon furred male shuddered gently with pleasure; Cody's paw crept up Jake's slender neck and pulled his head forward to kiss him again.

-Hanger-

Alexander paced furiously around the cell in the dark hanger; his eyes glinted bright red growling. His mate was endangered and here he was in a cell; Alexander growled angrily as he started to look around, he touched the bars of the cell. The tall muscular tabby jumped away from the electrified bars; he hissed loudly and walked away slowly.

"_**I want out of this fucking place." Alex growled in anger. **_

Alex quickly gripped at his chest; his ears fell back against his head as his chest tightened more. A dull throbbing pain shot through him; the demon grunted as he fell to one knee. His breath rushed out of his mouth in labored in pants; Alex rubbed his paw hard against the center of his chest.

"_**Jetta." He said harshly and pained.**_

A shaper and a much more intense pain hit him hard; it was like someone had ripped through his chest. Alex roared loudly in pain as it racked his body again as he clawed at his chest; his labored breathing became heavier.

Cody broke up off the kiss he was sharing with Jake; his ears perked up as he slowly sat up. Jake looked up at the burly dirty blonde tabby as he sat up; he felt slightly dazed and dizzy, Jake's hands slide off Cody's shoulders.

"I think dad is awake again." Cody announced softly.

Jake's ears perked up as he sat up as well; Cody rolled off of the smaller tom and stood up. Cody grabbed his pants out of the pile of cloths on the floor; he pulled the dark denim material up over his hips and buttoned them up. Jake grabbed some of his old overalls out of the dresser that was close by; he stepped into them quickly. Cody took long strides toward the door of Jake's room; the little brown tom was on his heels, a sudden pain filled roar rang through the salvage yard from the hatch. Both toms began to run; Jake was the first down the long old metal ladder, Cody followed close behind. Loud coughing and heaving sounds came from the cell; another ragged roar tore through the hanger.

Jake turned on the overhead lights so that the hanger wasn't as dark anymore; Cody ran quickly towards the cell and looked into it. Alex was facing the corner, he was on his hand and knees; the long black claws bit into the solid concrete floor of the cell. The darkly furred demon arched his back as he heaved again violently; he coughed loudly as one of his paws hit the wall next to him, the black steely claws dug into the wall.

"Dad?" Cody spoke softly.

Alex's head snapped up at the sudden as Cody spoke; the black tabby looked over his shoulder at the two males that now stood at the cell door. His eyes narrowed on the taller blonde tabby; the tabby that had knocked him out using a baseball bat that was near the front door. Cody watched the large demon stand up from the vomit filled corner; he wiped his chin with the sleeve of his arm as he moved forward swaying slowly.

"_**Let me out now!" He snarled furiously at the burly dirty blond tom.**_

"No, you attacked the both of us, you're not coming out." Cody retorted quickly.

Alex snarled again grabbing at the bars; he bellowed in pain as a sudden shock of electricity shot through his body. He pulled his hands away quickly from the bars; the palms of his hands burned, light smoke rose from them. Alex's ears perked up; his head turned upward listening carefully.

"_**Your friends are back." Alex huffed loudly.**_

Cody and Jake looked at each other; they listened to the two pairs of footsteps walking about the garage. Roland's low, deep voice came from overhead followed by Daski's gruff, gravelly voice responded.

"Go get them Jake; they'll know what to do with dad." Cody said softly to Jake.

Jake nodded silently and left his side and ran towards the ladder; Cody watched him climb up the ladder his eyes on Jakes small bottom.

"_**I'm not Chance, I'm Alexander." Alex announced. "And I am not leaving until Jetta is safe and in my arms." He continued.**_

Cody looked towards Alex, his ears up in the air and pointed at the demon announcement. The demon stepped forward again his well-built narrow chest only an inch away from the humming bars; Cody had to look up at the tom that was easily a foot taller than he was. Cody noticed that Alex's k-9's poked out over his bottom lip; suddenly Jake appeared next to him with Daski and Roland.

"Alexander the Violent." Daski said quietly.

Alex looked at the black tom standing behind Jake; his large arms crossed over his chest. The demon looked over to Roland standing next to him; he huffed lowly.

"_**Let me out, Jetta needs me." Alex spoke softly almost a plea.**_

Daski and Roland looked to each other first; then looked to Cody who was standing the closest to the locked cell door. Daski put his large paw on the golden tom's shoulder and squeezed gently; Cody looked to him quietly and nodded slowly. Cody grabbed the key from the wall; he walked closer to the door and put the key into the key hole and turned it. Instantly the electricity to the bars was cut off, Cody unlocked the steel bar cell door. Alex instantly stepped out of the small room, he quickly moved towards the ladder. Roland and Daski moved out in front of him quickly blocking his path to ladder; a loud rumble vibrated from the large demons chest. The threatening sound traveled through the roomy space of the hanger.

"_**Get out of my way." Alex growled angrily. **_

He didn't like the fact that these two were keeping him from saving his wife; if he had to he would do something horrible out of disparity. Daski and Roland stood shoulder to shoulder; both of the toms had their ears laid back against their head; demon energy pulsed off the both of them. Alexander moved away from the two males slowly; his movement's jerky as the pain in his chest returned full force. The dark male demon dropped to his knee's clutching at his chest; a roar of pain sounded loudly the thick concrete walls of the hanger shook. Cody, Jake, Roland and Daski quickly surrounded him; as he tilted back and sat on his butt. A faint pain filled voice entered his mind.

"_Find my Father; tell him about the fledgling army… I love you." _ The voice whispered softly.

Despite demon nature; a lone tear rolled down Alex's dark dirty face.

"_**Where do I find Jetta's father to tell him about the new demon army?"**_ Alexander whispered softly as he rubbed his broad chest.

Daski and Roland looked to each other silently then back at him.

"He'll be back in Transylvania; once we tell him about this he will mobilize our army and be here soon after." Daski replied his voice grim.

Jake and Cody nodded slowly, Alex sat there unmoving and silently his expression blank.


End file.
